I Think You Changed
by CrazyNarutoChick
Summary: My first NaruHina story.Naruto tells Hinata how he feels and what happens afterwards.Takes place after the Bikochou mission.Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Um..Hello again actually, maybe not. By the way this is my first NaruHina story that's not in my KH crossover. You're welcomed to read it even though I haven't added that chapter yet. This is like a while after the mission with Shino, Kiba, Hinata and Naruto to find the Bikochou (I hope I'm spelling it right), but anyway, Naruto tells her how he feels. Please review and enjoy. No Flames please. Thanks and I guess…enjoy.

I Think You Changed

I.

It had been almost a month after Naruto came back from the Bikochou mission with Shino, Kiba and Hinata.

Hinata… 

She had been on his mind ever since the battle with Neji.The way he talked to her, disrespected her, the way he was hurting her. At that time Naruto didn't really pay much attention to her because he was always obsessed with Sakura, but of course she would always hit him and continue admiring Sasuke.But during that match, he felt something…Like in his heart, a very deep pain in his heart, by the way she was being treated by him. He couldn't take it, yet he could do nothing but cheer and hope that she would be ok. In the end, it didn't turn out so great. She had been greatly injured and was close to death; she had no pulse. He felt so terrible, so many emotion running through him…anger…sadness…fury, and a feeling that he couldn't explain…maybe…just…maybe…it was love.

She was taken to the hospital right after her match. He wanted to see her, stay by her side to see how she was doing. As soon as the exams were over, he needed to get over there fast before Kakashi-sensei or Sakura wanted him to do something. He clearly remembered the first time he ever visited her in the hospital.

Flashback 

Naruto ran as fast as he could down the streets of Konoha, panting because he was running as fast as he could just to go visit her.

"Ah…I. had to lie", pant, pant "I had to tell Kakashi-sensei I had to go to the store to buy some more food just so I", pant…pant "Could get away. I know it probably was a lousy excuse but I need to know how she's doing…I want to see her". The hospital was up ahead.

II.

He arrived at the hospital a couple of minutes aftrwards.He barged in and ran toward the front desk. The nurse that sat there reviewing papers was startled when he started as he just shot questions at her.

"Hey! Hey! Where is she? Hinata? Is she ok?! What room number is she in? Can I see her?!" he blurted out.

The nurse just looked up from her paper work.

"Um… can you please keep it down? This is a hospital and yes she's here, they brought her in at least an hour ago", replied the nurse.

"So, she's okay? Can I see her?!" he shouted out again.

Everyone in the hospital now started to turn their attention to Naruto and the nurse talking.

"Yes you can, but please…keep it down."

She then directed Naruto to Hinata's room. They stopped in front of a door that was about 10 doors away from the entrance.

"Ok…before you go in, you need to know that you need to be very quiet. She's already gained consciousness, but now she's sleeping and she needs her rest to recover. And by the way, when she was brought here she was saying something before she passed out something like,'N-naruto…do you t-think that…I –I changed…N-Naruto-kun I-', then she became unconscious again." the nurse alerted him.

A slight blush came across Naruto's face along with a smile. But soon that smile disappeared as he began to have flashbacks of the end of her battle, when there was nothing he could do but make a vow on her blood after her match saying that he would beat Neji for her.

"Ok…thank you", he said in a serious and worried tone now. He slowly slid the hospital door open, stepped inside, and closed the door. He turned to face her. There she lay, peacefully sleeping on the hospital bed, with a vase full of flowers next to her bed. He saw a chair in the corner of the room. He walked toward it, grabbed it, carried it, and placed it next to her bed and sat down.

He began to feel a deep pain in his heart. He couldn't explain why but it hurt. He began to talk to her, even though she couldn't hear him.

"Uh...hey Hinata-c-chan.You had an amazing battle. I just came to let you know that you're a really amazing person and that you had a great battle. Even though you lost, you shouldn't feel bad, I mean you tried and well…it hurt me so much when he threw you on the ground and was hurting you. But don't worry; Neji's my opponent for the finals. I'll beat him for sure…just watch, and then I'll show him that we can change."

He looked up at the clock that was right above the door from which he entered. It was now 4:30 pm.

"Well, sorry but I have to go. Don't worry, you'll be fine. I have to go. Bye Hinata."

He put the chair back where it was where he found t and walked out the door. Before he even placed his hand on the handle to open it, he stopped. He turned his head to get one last look at her.

_She looks so cute when she sleeps_, he thought.

He looked forward again, opened the door, stepped out and left.

_End of Flashback_

It was now a month later so his emotions for her began to grow and grow.

_Ok…I will tell her today… I have to_, he thought.

It was around dusk and the sun was about to set soon. He was leaning on the wooden trunk in the training ground where his first assignment as a genin was to take a bell from Kakashi-sensei. He sat there, arguing with himself if he should tell her, and how, or not. He finally gave in. He stood up and took a deep breath.

_Ok…I'm going! But where am I going? I don't even know where she is._

He then remembered something and snapped his fingers.

_That's right; lately she's been training in the training area next to the forest of death. She always training with her team there and when everyone goes home, she usually stays to train more._

He began to walk in that direction.

_Ok…I'm on my way…_

* * *

How was that? I'll post up the other chapters up soon. I hope you guys enjoy, and please don't forget to review. Bye. 


	2. Chapter 2

I Think You Changed

III.

He arrived at the training site a couple of minutes afterwards. He found her practicing her stances. He was the one looking at her this time.

_Funny…it's usually her that's looking at me train, now I get to see her train._

He took a deep breath, and stepped out of the bushes that he was hiding in. She was facing the opposite way so she couldn't see him coming from behind.

"Um…hey Hinata-chan", he said as he scratched the back of his head.

She was startled by his voice and quickly turned around to face him blushing and fidgeting with her fingers.

"N-Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked blushing looking away.

"Well, I was just passing by, I guess", he said with both his hands behind his back now, sort of looking away as well.

"O-oh…"

SILENCE………

Naruto was the first one to break the silence.

"Um…H-Hinata?"

"Y-Yes N-Naruto-k-kun?"

"Well, I don't really know how to say it but…" He took a step towards her.

She began to blush again. He took another step forward only this time, he wrapped his arms around her.

_N-Naruto-kun is… is… hugging…me…_, she thought as she was completely red.

"I…I love you Hinata-chan. I've felt like this for such a long time but never have had the courage to tell you, I'm sorry."

It felt as if time froze. Her there in his arms, she felt like she was about to faint. She could feel her face burning up and feeling really, really hot, as if she had a fever. He continued to hug there as they stood there together for a while. Then Naruto pulled apart from her. Now her face wasn't completely red, but there was a slight blush across her face.

_She looks so cute like that_, he thought to himself.

Um… I knew that you always felt like this around me… but I- I had to act dumb. Then if I actually told you how I felt, people would talk bad about you. Someone like you, being with…someone like me. You… your family is the most powerful and illustrious of the leaf village, and me? I'm nothing! Nothing!! I-"

"No-no Naruto-kun…" she interrupted him." I-I thought that you would n-never like me. You were always obsessed with Sakura and it seemed like you never noticed me, but sometimes you did and I was happy when you did, but-"

"No Hinata-chan…I-I've always loved you. It's just that I don't really know how to express my feelings but this time, my feelings for you are without a doubt true."

She was speechless. She began to blush even more. Now this time she was the one that threw her arms around him and gave him a hug. She fit herself in his arms as he began to hug her back.She slowly tilted her head upward to see him.He looked down lovingly and lay on a small kiss on top of her forehead.This made her blush and she barried her face into his jacket from embaressment, which made her blush even more.They pulled apart.

'So um… are you hungry?", he asked as he held her hand.

"Um… a l-little Naruto-kun…", she replied blushing.

"Good.I'll take you out to eat.To Ichiraku's!", he said as he headed with his blushing girlfriend to town.

IV.

After a couple of minutes, they arrived to their destination.Hinata made him stop right in front as she tugged on his shirt as she asked him a question.

"N-Naruto-kun?", she asked in a quiet voice. He turned to face her.

"Is something wrong Hinata-chan, wait, it's that you don't like ramen right? Oh, I'm sorry! I should've asked you where you wanted to go.", he blurted out thinking it was that what she was going to say.

"N-no Naruto-kun. This is fine, what I m-meant to say was that you don't have to…I mean t-that you'll be spending money on me.Y-You don't have to do that, I can pay."

"No Hinata-chan.I will pay for you.When you go on a date, the guy has to pay for everything, not the girl.Hinata…it's ok, really."

"A-are you s-sure N-Naruto-kun?"

"Yes.Now come on, if not will stand here all night."

He led her into the small restaurant and let her sit down first.

"Hey, welcome back!", said Teuchi with his back turned preparing the next meal.

"Hey!", Naruto screamed out.

"H-hello", Hinata said quietly bowing her head.

"Hello, who's this?", he asked Naruto as he noticed that both of them were holding hands.

Naruto began to blush and turned his head to face her.One hand holding hers and the other scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, this is Hinata", he said happily. He looked at her and then she looked at him and looked away in embaressment.Teuchi got the picture.He gave a slight chuckle and turned to face them with a smile.

"So, what'll it be for you two today?", he asked.

"What do you want to have Hinata-chan?", he asked her eagerly.

"A-Anything is fine Naruto-kun, really.", she replied.

"Come on Hinata, I said it's ok.You can choose whatever you want."

"Are you sure N-Naruto-kun?"

"Positive", he assured her with a smile.

"Um… ok , can we please get two Miso ramen bowls, please?", she asked shyly.

"Sure, comin' right up,", said Teuchi.

They waited for around 5 minutes and their meal was ready.

"Ah…here you go.", Teuchi said as he placed a bowl in front of each of them.

"T-Thank you very much", said Hinata

"Thanks!!", said Naruto as he began to chow down on his food.

After they finished their meal, Naruto payed for both of them, they all said goodbye and left with no particular direction in mind.

There we go, another chapter done.I hope you guys enjoyed it and please don't forget to review.Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter people, enjoy and don't forget to review.Bye.Oh and by the way, the next chapter should be up in a couple of days or so. Anyway…enjoy.

I Think You Changed

V.

They began to walk hand in hand without a particular destination in mind. Naruto looked up at the sky, gave out a long sigh, and faced Hinata.

"Hinata, it's getting late… should I um, take you home?" he asked sadly. He didn't want her to leave his side. He felt happy when she was with him. He would do anything; anything to be by her side. But what could he do? She had to go home. If she didn't, her father would be very upset with her.

"N-no Naruto-kun, it's ok", she began to blush." Father's not home. He left to Land of Lightning a couple of days ago to discuss matters of the clan and should return in three weeks. Neji-san isn't home either because him and his team are on a mission in the Grass Village or won't be back for a week. So basically N-Naruto-kun, it's only me at home."

"Really?! So you can stay longer?!"

"Y-Yes."

"Yeah!! So, where do you want to go, Hinata-chan?" he asked eagerly.

"N-Naruto-kun, you don't have to take me anywhere its fine, r-really."

"No Hinata-chan, please let me take you somewhere and I won't take 'anywhere you want' for an answer, come on, please?" he asked her with the warmest smile.

The smile that he gave her, just gave her a feeling as if she was melting. He was being so nice to her and then she began to blush. She brought up the hand that he wasn't holding, her left hand, and brought it up to her lip and blushed even harder.

"You look so cute when you do that Hinata-chan.", he said.

She was startled by his comment and began to blush again.

"Na-Naruto-kun…"

"So, do you know where you want to go, Hinata-chan?" he asked her with a smile.

"N-No, I'm sorry, but nothing comes to mind." she said looking at the ground.

He looked at her lovingly with a warm smile that almost made her feel like she was melting.

"Here…I have a place in mind," he said as they headed for what seemed the training grounds.

VI.

After a couple minutes of walking, Naruto and Hinata arrived to the training grounds that Naruto was at earlier. He stopped at a nearby hill that let you see the city and sky clearly and turned to face her.

"Well, I always come here to think, to relax or just to look at the stars. I thought that tonight was a beautiful night, and I wondered if you wanted to watch the stars with me tonight." she said almost asking her.

"I-It's fine Naruto-kun." she said as he let go of her hand and began to sit down, which made her sit down as well.

He sat down five inches away from her to her right with his legs straight out, and his arms being used to keep himself up. She sat down with her knees to the ground slightly turned at an angle with her hands on her lap looking at the stars. It was truly a beautiful sight to see.

Naruto looked at the beautiful dark blue sky, but it seemed like something else was on his mind.

Should I do it? Will she be ok with it, I mean what if she doesn't want to and says no? But I'll never know until I ask her. But what if- AAHHH!!! I can't even ask her a simple, well it's not simple, but anyway, oh…why do I suck at being a boyfriend too? Hinata probably won't like me because of the way I am…

Hinata then turned her attention to him. It looked like he was thinking.

Naruto-kun makes a funny face when he thinks.

She then spoke up out of nowhere.

"Na-Naruto-kun…is something wrong?" she asked quietly.

"Uh? Oh n-no it's nothing", he said as he was startled and came back to reality.

"Oh…ok, I'm sorry", she said looking away.

"Hinata-chan, why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong." he assured her.

"B-but I interrupted your thoughts…I'm sorry."

"Hinata, you didn't do anything wrong, please don't apologize."

"If I apologize for apologizing, you'll get mad at me." she sad as she looked away sadly.

"What? No." he laughed.

He now lifted his right hand to hold up her chin and look into her eyes. She had no choice but to look at him and began to blush as how close both of their faces were. He looked into her eyes.

"Please don't apologize Hinata-chan, ok?" he said as he threw at her another of those heart making smiles that made her feel safe around him.

She began to turn red again.

"U-h-huh…. N-Naruto-kun I-" was all she managed to say when he quickly joined his lips with her. She managed to get a quick look of his face. His eyes were closed and it seemed like he was blushing.

_N-Naruto-kun…_

She slowly tilted her head slightly to kiss back. As she did, a tint of red flushed across her cheeks. She closed her eyes and they remained like that a little while longer.

After a couple of more seconds, Naruto was the one to break the kiss and slowly opened his eyes to look at her, and she did the same. They both noticed that they were both blushing so much, that they were both completely red.

"N-Naruto-kun…" she said as she wrapped her arms around him and slowly placed her head on his chest. His jacket was warm, and smelled like the one thing he loved to eat the most, ramen. He returned the hug and they both continued to gaze at the stars in the dark blue sky.

* * *

Yay!! Another chapter is finished. It's actually kind of funny but my boyfriend says I'm like how Hinata is in this chapter all the time. When we talk over the phone, he always tells me usually what Naruto kept on telling Hinata in this chapter. Sorry about that, anyway don't forget to review and enjoy the next chapter…bye. 


	4. Chapter 4

Yay!!! We're back with yet another chapter. I really want to thank all of you who are reading my story again and I hope you guys are really enjoying it.

I Think You Changed

VII.

They stayed at the training ground for about half-hour more after their little kiss. It was now 8:30 p.m.Naruto thought it was a bit late and so he spoke up.

"Hinata-chan, not to sound mean or anything but it is getting late. Should I take you home? I mean I don't want to leave you or anything, but I remember you telling me that you have a mission tomorrow and you need to get up extra early to get ready."

"Oh Naruto-kun, thank you for reminding me. I completely forgot." she said almost surprised.

"Heh, here." he said as he got up and stretched out his hand to help her up.

She blushed while she brought up her finger to the tip of her lips and looked at him and then down at his out stretched hand. She placed her hand in his and he helped her get up.

He held her hand as they both headed to the Hyuga complex.

VIII.

After a couple minutes of walking, they arrived and was now 8:45 p.m. He stopped, which of course made her stop too. His left hand now reached to scratch the back of his head.

"Well, it looks like we're here." he said continuing to scratch his head.

She let go of his hand and looked at him.

"T-Thank you Naruto-kun…for everything." she said as she began to blush.

"Hey, no problem. I hoped you enjoyed yourself, I guess."

"N-no. It was very nice of you N-Naruto-kun.Thank you."

He just smiled at her. "Goodnight, Hinata-chan."

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun."

As soon as she said that, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. It looked like he was blushing as Hinata began to wrap her arms around him and hugged him back. Now it was Naruto who broke the hug and landed a little kiss on her forehead. She had at least ten different shades of red that slid across her face during that time. He let her go and she began to walk toward the door. He stood there just watching her until she got in. Right before she put her hand on the door, she turned around to get one last look at him and blushed. He stood there waving at her like he was really excited. She gave a small gave and opened the door. She stepped in and closed the door.

She sighed and slowly leaned against the door and began to blush.

_N-Naruto-kun…We..I…_

Images came to her mind as she remembered all the things they did, where they went…

She slowly got up.

_Naruto-kun is right. I have to be ready for tomorrow's mission. I have to go take a shower, get dressed for be, and go to sleep for tomorrow,_ she thought as she headed for the bathroom.

Naruto just smiled about him and Hinata.He was so happy that he had finally told her how he had felt for such a long time.

_So, tomorrow is her mission. She told me she would be gone for at least half-of the day and that she would be back in the afternoon. Maybe I should get her something. A gift? Flowers? Chocolate? Oh, how about a Ramen bowl._ He shook his head. _No…I need to get her something that she'll like. But I don't even know. I need help._ He once again put his thinking face on. He then got an idea and snapped his fingers. _Wait…I can ask Sakura-chan! Yeah, she could help me._

He now started running toward Sakura's house.

_Wait…_ he stopped dead in his tracks. _It the other way,_ he said as he began to run the opposite way towards town.

* * *

How was that? Yeah, I know it was kind of short. I'll try to make them longer. Please, it would be really great if you guys reviewed.Bye. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again everyone. I'm reeeaaaallly sorry that I'm putting up the next chapter so late,really.It's just that well… the computer wouldn't enter the internet and we had to take it to get it fixed and I just got it back. I'm really sorry…but anyway, how's the story going so far? Seriously, you guys are really giving me awesome reviews and think my story is awesome; I wan to thank each and every one of you. I'm thinking of new ideas for my next NaruHina story, and some things came to mind. Anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter and well I also hope that you guys can review. Bye.

I Think You Changed

IX.

He panted as he ran down the streets of Konoha.

"Pant…pant…W-Where…pant could she …pant…be?!" he asked to no one in particular.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the pink -haired kunoichi. She was actually heading toward her house. He called out to her for her to stop.

"Sakura-chan!!!" he cried out to her for her to stop. The yelling caught her attention and she stopped to turn around. There, she could see Naruto running her way.

"Sakura-chan", he said as he grabbed his knees to catch his breath." I-I want to ask a favor."

"If it's money you want, I don't have any." she said as she crossed her arms.

"N-No. I need to know what types of things are things that girls like to receive from guys as gifts that they would really like," he said quickly. She found it interesting that Naruto was asking her this question.

"Why?", she asked curiously.

He now began to fidget with his fingers just like Hinata would. Sakura only raised an eyebrow. He now put his hands in his pocket and began to randomly kick at the little rocks that were on the ground.

"Well, because I want to get Hinata-"

"You two are TOGETHER?!" she screamed out in shock. Looking at him ready to start firing questions.

He began to blush and now put both his arms around the back of his head.

'Well. I-I um, yes."

"Aww. That's so cute. But finally you figured out she liked you and out of nowhere you finally like her."

"I've been liking her, Sakura-chan, really, you have to believe me."

"Ok, ok…I believe you. Sure, I'll help you."

"Really? Yeah, thanks!! So, what do you have in mind?" he asked wondering what she would suggest.

"Well, actually YOU should have something in mind, she is YOUR girlfriend by the way." she said almost laughing.

"Well, I was thinking flowers, but what if she doesn't like flowers?"

"I think she does", she said as she brought up her right hand to hold her chin to assume a thinking pose." I've seen her picking flowers in the park on the Westside of town a lot. I get a feeling that she'll love them if you gave some to her."

He put both arms behind his back. "You think so?"

"Sure, why not. Give it a try."

"Ok…thanks Sakura-chan!" he said as he began to run and waved at her."Goodnight!" he finally yelled out as he ran to the Yamanaka flower shop to get some flowers.

X.

It was around 9:00 p.m. when he arrived at the flower shop.

_I'm lucky that it's still open_, he thought as he stepped inside to see Ino at the counter looking like she was going to die from boredom.

"Naruto? That's kind of weird.", she said.

"What? What's weird?" he asked of course not getting what she was saying.

"Um, you…at a flower shop?" she said almost asking. "Oh and by the way, we're about to close in ten minutes, so not to rush you or anything, but hurry up."

"Then, who has a flower shop open at 9:00 at this time of night?!" he asked almost starting to lose his patience.

"Well, we doe because it's the family business and besides, you're the one in this flower shop that's open at 9." she said. "Why are you here anyway?" she asked wondering what his answer would be.

"Well to buy flowers, I guess. But anyway, what's your best bouquet of flowers?" he asked.

"Those over there" she said as she pointed toward some that were in the corner of the store inside a glass case.

He walked to them and started to look around to see which one he would chose. After almost going around the whole case to see which one he wanted, one particularly caught his eye.

There was one in between two bouquets of red roses that many types of flowers and in the middle of the bouquet there was one dark blue flower next to a yellow flower, and those two flowers had a red ribbon around hem, while the other flowers surrounded them. He opened the case door and got that bouquet out to pay for it.

In two minutes, he was out of the store. "Thanks Ino,"he said as he ran out. He was gone so fast that she didn't even get to say anything.

_Hihihi, I hope Hinata-chan likes these_, he thought as he headed home to get some rest and visit his girlfriend extra early before her mission began.

How was that? I'm sorry I just made up a random park name, but I just didn't know what to put. He'll go see her tomorrow, and what do you guys think will happen then? Well, did you guys enjoy it? Please tell me by writing a review. Have a good winter break people. ( V )

C( " )( " ) BUNNY!!! Bunnies rock. Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again. Was the bunny awesome? Bunnies, yay! Sorry if it looks deformed. Anyway, the sixth chapter is up. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please don't forget to review. Enjoy.

I Think You Changed

XI.

He woke up around 7 to have enough time to take a shower and dress.

_I have to hurry up. What if she decides to leave early? I have to be there. If her mission's at 10, I should leave here at 8, so I have enough time to see her. Besides, she's going to be gone for half of the day._, he thought as he continued to take a shower.

When he got out, he went to his room to get dressed. He wondered what he should wear because he always looked the same. But then again he didn't worry much because well…he was a guy. In the end he wore his favorite orange pants, a plain black shirt, and his jacket not zipped up showing his shirt of course. He didn't worry about his hair either. He just didn't wear his headband which left his hair partially covering his eyes. He got the flowers and left around 7:50.

When he got there, he noticed that one of the doors was open.

_Hm…looks like she's still here, I'll just wait until she comes out,_ he thought as he leaned against a tree that was right next to the exit of the complex and its branches were hanging off right above it. After around ten minutes of waiting, he heard footsteps coming toward the exit. He then decided to take a peak to see who it was. When he saw it was her, he decided he was going to surprise her. He gathered a bit of chakra to his feet and climbed all the way to the top and when she showed up he would hang-upside down and give her the flowers.

Then she came right under the tree, Naruto released his grip and he was hanging upside down with the flowers hidden behind his back with one hand, the other hand giving her a salute, with a smile on his face. She was completely startled by this because she didn't expect him there at all.

"Na-Naruto-kun!!", she quietly screamed out.

"Hey! Good morning!" he said.

"G-Good morning," she said looking away, blushing.

"Here, I got you this, "he said as he brought up the hand behind his back to give her the beautifully arranged bouquet of flowers." I hope you like it…"

She began to blush even harder. _Naruto-kun got m-me flowers…_

She took the flowers from him and said," Thank you N-Naruto-kun".

He just gave her that dorky smile that he always gave off. "So, you like'em?"

"Y-Yes, they're beautiful", she replied. She took another look at the flower arrangement and then just froze. She then saw Naruto blushing with both hands behind his head and looking away when she noticed that in the middle of the bouquet were two flowers. A golden yellow and a pale-purplish color tied together with a ribbon while the other flowers just were neatly arranged around them. She turned completely red.

"So Hinata-chan, where were you headed just now? Your mission isn't for another hour." he asked.

"O-Oh…no Naruto-kun.Y-You see, I walk around the complex every m-morning as a way to warm up and get some fresh air." she replied.

"Oh, I see.Hehehe."

"Na-Naruto-kun…a-are you hungry?" she asked nervously.

"Hm? Well I-", was all he could say before he was interrupted by his stomach growling loudly. _GROWLLL!!!!_

Hinata just giggled at that and Naruto brought his hands down and let them hang at his sides while one grabbed his stomach.

"Well, I guess so Hinata-chan.", he replied.

"H-here, if you w-want I can make some breakfast for you Naruto-kun.", she said blushing and looking in the other direction.

"Hinata-chan, I don't want you to go through the trouble of making me breakfast. Trust me, I have an appetite like Choji's.Haha!" he said laughing.

"N-no Naruto-kun its fine, really.", she said.

"Are you sure Hinata-chan?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Well if you insist", he said as he ran to her side and she led him through the complex. When they got inside, he could see all of the huge space and how beautiful that place really was.

"H-Hinata-chan, you live here?! This is amazing having all this space to yourself right now. Well, compared to my house, apartment place anyway."

"I-I'm sure you have a nice place N-Naruto-kun.", she replied.

"Nah.It's pretty small," he said.

"I-I'd like to go to your house s-sometime Naruto-kun,"she said.

"Really?!" he asked. She nodded.

"Sure, anytime." he said with a smile.

After passing a couple of doors, they finally stopped.Hinata opened the door and they entered what appeared to be the kitchen. She let Naruto step in first.

"Wow!! ", he said as he entered and saw this big, spacious room. "Where are we now Hinata-chan?" he asked as he left her side and started looking around.

"T-this is the kitchen, Na-Naruto-kun," she said blushing.

XII.

"Kitchen?! Man this is like a restaurant! You're lucky that you live here Hinata-chan." She blushed even harder.

"W-Well, breakfast should be ready in about half –an-hour. I-I'm sorry it's going to take a while." she said while fidgeting with her fingers.

"Take your time, I don't mind", he said as he waved it off.

She then turned around. "Wait Hinata-chan, do you mind if I help you?" he asked.

"Y-You want to help? It's o-ok I mean-"

"No, besides I have nothing to do. This isn't my house anyway, so I'll help. Come on, please?" he asked.

"O-Ok, sure. First I guess, I need, actually how a-about this. C-Can you go get three ramen packets from the cupboard o-over on your right, p-please?"

"R-Ramen?! All right, you're gonna make ramen! Yeah!" he yelled out as he ran towards the cupboard and got the three packs she wanted. "Hey, Hinata-chan!", he called out to her.

"Hm? Are we all out, N-Naruto-kun?" she asked as she began to turn on the stove which had on a pot with water.

"No, you have three different flavors here. Which one?", he asked as he held almost ten ramen packet in a stack.

"A-Anyone you want, Na-Naruto-kun,", she said as she began to blush.

He went back to his indecisive pick for which flavor.

_She has the best flavors here. She has miso (yeah!!! The best flavor ever!!!! XD), she also has chicken (second best flavor ever!!! XD), and she has pork. Well, I guess I couldn't common on the pork.Arghh! I have to hurry up.Hinata-chan's waiting_, he thought to himself as he just ended up choosing the chicken flavor packets and taking them to her.

"Here you go. Sorry, I just couldn't decide which flavor, it's like a mini-fight in mind of which flavor.Haha!" he said as he handed them to her and she began to giggle.

"T-That's ok, Na-naruto-kun.T-That happens to me sometimes, "she said.

"Really?!" he asked. She nodded.

"What'cha cooking now Hinata-chan?" he asked looking at her with his hands behind his back after she placed the ramen packets into the water and was now preparing something else on the kitchen counter.

"I-I'm preparing rice balls Na-Naruto-kun.", she said as she began to blush again.

"Rice balls?! Hinata-chan you're awesome. It's like you're making all of my favorite food all at once for breakfast.Yeah!! Hahahaha! Thank you!", he said as he gave her a unexpected hug.She then began to blush. After a couple of minutes...

"A-Alright Na-Naruto-kun...breakfast is ready."

* * *

There we go.I hope you guys enjoyed that.Please review.Bye. 


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter. Chapter 7 is up and ready to go. Well, I have an idea for this story and I wanted to ask you guys what you think. See, this story right, well what do you think of it so far? If you guys like it, I'll make a sequel after he comes back from his two year absence. I'm not really familiar with it, but I'll see what I can do, and if I write it out and you guys like it, I can make one when they're older. Just an idea but if you guys want it. Anyway, if you do, I'll work on it after I finish this story. Anyway, please review at the end and enjoy.

I Think You Changed

XIII.

"BREAKFAST IS READY?! YES!!! Thank you Hinata-chan, THANK YOU!!!", was all that Naruto could say when Naruto sat down in a chair and Hinata began to serve him. She could only blush as she served him breakfast.

_I'm making breakfast for Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun…_

She then got a bowl, filled it up with ramen, and on another plate placed five rice balls. She turned around and gently placed the plates in front of him, along with a cup of tea. Of course he had gotten the chopsticks earlier, because he was that eager. She then turned around and began to serve some for herself. After a couple of minutes, she then went to join him at the table. As soon as she placed both of her plates down and was about to sit down, she first turned to face Naruto.

"S-So Naruto-kun", she began to blush, "D-Do you like it?", she asked.

"Hinata-chan, its delifioooiuusss!" he said his voice slightly muffled with all the food in his mouth. It was as if he hadn't eaten for weeks, maybe even months, but Hinata's food was that good.

She now sat down and began to eat her breakfast as well next to Naruto. After maybe after half-an-hour, they had both finished eating. Even Naruto had asked for thirds. He had loved it. So afterwards, Naruto had gotten up and picked up his plates as well," So Hinata-chan, where can I wash this?"

Hinata then turned around."N-No Naruto-kun, its ok, thank you but I'll wash them."

"Ah, come on cutie, let me help you, come on…please?", he asked her lovingly in his little "cute" voice.

Hinata could only blush even harder. It seemed as if she was completely red. She began to get up from her seat, picked up her plates as well, and walked on over to him. "Here, t-this way Naruto-kun,"she said as she led him to the other side of the kitchen where the sink was.

"J-Just put them here and I'll wash," she said as she set her plates down and so did he.

"But cutie, I want to help you. I can't just leave you with all the mess.", he added as he wrapped his arms around her waist,"…please…"

Now she was completely red." A-Alright, Na-Naruto-kun.How about this? I w-wash the plates and you clean the table."

He then lifted one of his hands of her and used it to hold his child up while the other still held her waist. He began with his thinking pose again.

Hinata began to blush._ He's thinking again. He makes such a funny face_, she thought as she let out a slight giggle.

"Hm…Hey what's so funny?", he asked her in a teasing voice.

"N-Nothing Naruto-kun,"she assured him.

"Aw, come on…tell me," he asked her again. She then let out another giggle.

"Cutie, please?", he asked as he brought down his other hand and began to tickle her sides.

She began laughing softly."Na-Naru-Naruto-kun", she managed to say between each laugh.

"Well…,"he asked in his playful, yet teasing voice again.

"O-O.K.-I'll tell you Naruto-kun,"she said as he stopped tickling her and his arms were wrapped around her waist again." It's j-just that you- I mean I –I mean that you m-make a funny face w-when you think, Na-Naruto-kun."

He just laughed," So should I make it more often?" She just let out another giggle.

"You look so cute", he said as he poked her nose. She just blushed and looked away. "Well…it's clean up time!" he said as he let her go and they all went to do their jobs.

XIV.

Cleaning up was really easy for them, because they didn't really use many plates; it only took them around twenty minutes to clean up. After around five minutes of when they had gotten started, Naruto began to prance around." Hi-Hinata-chan?"

"Hm? What w-wrong, Naruto-kun?", she asked as she put her plates down.

"Do…Do you have a bathroom I can use, please?!," he asked still prancing around.

She began to blush."Y-yes.It's down this hall, first door to your right," as she pointed to a door that was on the left side of the kitchen.

"Th-Thank YOU!!!", he said as he ran trough the hall. She began to blush again as she continued to wash the plates.

_Oh, Naruto-kun…_

Meanwhile with Naruto…

He was running down the hall that seemed to go on and on."Argh!!! Where's the door??!!"

Then finally he had spotted a door up ahead. He ran opened it and went inside. He had quickly zipped down his pants and let it all out. As soon as he was done, he began to look around." Wow…this bathroom is-is-HUGE! It's like the same size as the kitchen.Hinata-chan sure is lucky to live here." he then zipped up his pants again, went to the sink and washed his hands.

And know, back to the kitchen with Hinata…

She had just finished up washing the last plate. As soon as she had finished up she noticed that both of her sleeves had gotten wet while washing the plates. _Oh no…I got my jacket wet…I have to wash the other ones today later on…_

She then carefully took off her jacket only leaving her with a black shirt under. She then held her jacket up fully extended to see if it had gotten wet anywhere else. On the other hand Naruto had quietly gotten out of the bathroom and was quietly heading toward the kitchen. When he got there, he stopped at the entrance of the kitchen door, only to find Hinata wearing a black shirt and without a black shirt.

Since her back was facing the other direction, she couldn't see him slowly walking up behind her. When he had reached all the way behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pulled him closer to him. "He then whispered in her ear," You look nice without your jacket on, Hinata-chan."She was then completely taken by surprise by this.

"Na-Naruto-kun!", she said completely startled.

He just laughed," Who'd you think?"

"N-no, it's just that I-", she said as she tried to cover herself with her jacket.

"Oh…I thought you were going to stay without it," he said as he let her go and she then turned to face him.

She began to blush again."Th-The jacket?", she asked nervously.

He only smiled and placed both hands behind his head.

"I c-can't wear it Naruto-kun, not t-today anyway," she added.

"Why?, "he asked.

"Because it got wet while I was washing the dishes," she added.

"Well, I can let you borrow mine, if you want Hinata-Chan," he added.

"N-no. That's ok Naruto-kun; really. It's really nice of you Naruto-kun, but I'm fine, thank you," she said.

"Ok then, where do you want me to take you today? And nothing about where I want Hinata-chan. I'm taking you out, not the other way around.Heh-heh-heh," he said. She just turned completely red and looked away.

"I h-have a place in mind Na-Naruto-kun, but only I know where it is. We can both go there, if you want,", she said.

"It's not if I want. I told you I'll take you anywhere you want, we'll go there if YOU want," he said emphasizing the 'you' part. She just nodded.

"Ok, then. We're off!"

* * *

Another chapter. How was that? If you guys could really help me by answering the paragraph/request I gave. I'm sorry if it sounds demanding, and if it's too much. But if you guys have time in your review to answer it, I would really appreciate it. Oh and I'm working on another NaruHina story.I'll be posting it up soon.I'll let you guys know when it's done.Thanks and bye. 


	8. Chapter 8

Well, we're back. Hi again. Chapter 8 is up and I'll try to post nine up really soon. Today is another date, right? Huh, wonder where they'll go today? I hope it's a good chapter. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it and I hope you review. Enjoy.

I Think You Changed

XV.

They both walked out of the complex. Naruto with his arms in the back of his head, and Hinata with both arms in front and folded. So now they were headed for Konoha Park. (I'm sorry I just made up a random park name but I didn't know if there was a real park in here. I'm sorry for coming in between the story. Very, very sorry, but back to the fanfic).They found themselves talking to pass the time.Naruto began to ask Hinata how she was doing, how her missions were going and training. Hinata then asked Naruto for some help during that conversation.

"Na-Naruto-kun?,"she asked quietly.

"Hm? What's wrong? "He asked.

"Well, it's just that…I mean I w-was wondering if-if you…" she began to fidget were her fingers," I-If you could help me with my training, "she said.

He just let out a laugh." Sure, anytime you want cutie I'm up for it," he said as he poked her nose and smiled. She just blushed and looked away.

Soon afterwards, they arrived at the park, and now they were walking a little bit closer together than before, that now their clothes touched each other. When they entered, out of the corner of his eye, Naruto spotted Kiba walking out of the park with Akamaru.

"Kiba!", yelled Naruto as he waved at him.

Kiba then turned his head slightly to his right to see Naruto walking real close to Hinata and they were walking together.

Kiba then grinned._ Heh, that's new. Him walking around with Hinata. Could this baka have finally realized how she felt for him?_

Naruto then began to walk with Hinata towards Kiba and Akamaru's direction.

"Hey Kiba! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as Kiba placed his hands inside his gray coat pockets. "Oh and Akamaru's here too." he added as he pointed at Kiba canine friend. Akamaru just barked.

"He-Hello Kiba-kun," she said in her usual quiet, yet shy voice. She then bent down to pet Akamaru on the head and he licked her hand in return, and got back up next to Naruto.

"Heh, it's really rare for me to see you outside, especially with Hinata,"he said as he emphasized her name and when he had actually said her name, he had nudged his arm with his elbow. Hinata began to fidget with her fingers and blush.

Naruto now faced Hinata and began to blush as well." Well, you see…I'm with Hinata now."

"What?! Really? Well, that certainly is new," Kiba said. Then Akamaru began to whine. "Well, I have to go. We were on our way out to get something to eat, and now Akamaru's really hungry. I'll see both of you later."

"Later Kiba!, Said Naruto as he threw his arm over Hinata's shoulder and gave out a small laugh.

Hinata began to turn red and had trouble saying good-bye to her teammate."B-Bye K-Kiba–kun,"she managed to mutter out.

"Bye Hinata", he said as he began to walk towards the exit with Akamaru.Now Naruto and Hinata began to walk along as well.

"So what was that place that you said you wanted to go, Hinata-chan?", he asked as he brought her in closer to her, which made her blush.

"Oh, it-it's at the end of the park.", she said as she looked away.

After a couple minutes of walking, they reached the far corner of the park which was covered in trees and lots of vines.

"Are you sure this is it, I mean it has a lot of vines and this is the end of the park", he said as he let her go and began to explore around.

"No, t-this is it Naruto-kun,"she said as she began to walk to one of the vines with had a purple flower on it." This way," she said as she grabbed his hand and not pulled him, but led him to where they were going. She then lifted a couple of vines that were next to the one with the flower and it opened up a cave. It seemed big enough for them to walk in.

"H-Hinata-chan…what's this?," he asked.

"D-Don't worry Naruto-kun, its o.k. follow me," she said as she stretched out her hand and looked into his eyes. Naruto looked at her outstretched hand and then into her eyes. He smiled and took her hand in his and they walked inside.

XVI.

As soon as they entered the cave, everything became black.

"Hey, what's going on?, he asked her all freaked out. She then gave his hand a small squeeze.

"I-Its ok, Naruto-kun. They only way you can walk through this c-cave and see your surroundings is if you can see with your heart.", she said not stuttering much this time.

"See…with my heart?" he asked as he stopped and so did she.

"T-That's right. With your heart. Oh how can I say this? Um…t-the only way you can see y-your way through this c-cave is if you look deep within your he-heart and see all of the things that are important t-to you. When you see the s-special someone, or s-something, the p-path of the cave will re-reveal itself to you and you w-will find your way out, "she said.

"Well, ok then, it doesn't sound too complicated", he said as he closed his eyes and he began to look deep into his heart.

She did the same as well. What their heart showed was important to them was each other, and with that they opened up their eyes again, and on the ceiling of the cave, blue crystals appeared as in of an arrow form showing them the way out of the cave.

"We did it, Hinata-chan; we can see the way out.Yeah!"He said as he kissed her cheek.

They continued to follow the crystal to the exit. In a couple of minutes, Hinata noticed a beam of light up ahead.

"Look, Na-Naruto-kun, the exit.", she said as he grabbed her hand and they both walked right through the beam.

* * *

What did you guys think? Sorry this chapter was kind of short. It would really help me if you guys answered the request I asked in chapter seven please. I'm sorry if it sounds demanding. But if you guys want that, I have to start writing ideas right away. Please don't forget to review and have a good one. Bye. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again. Chapter 9 is up. I guess not many people are answering the request that I put up. Only one person has. I really want you guys to give your opinion, I mean, I'm sorry if it sounds demanding or something, but I want to guys to like what you read, I mean really enjoy it. I you guys don't like it, I shouldn't keep the story going. But if you guys do, then I will. Well, if you have time to answer it, please do, and if not…then I guess its ok.Please review, and enjoy.

I Think You Changed

XVII.

As they emerged out of the beam of light, all Naruto could see was white from the light but when his eyes adjusted, he just stood there in awe. It was beautiful indeed. It was like a mini-private park with big trees and a giant waterfall in the middle. Right in front of the waterfall stood the biggest tree in the entire park. The sound of the water hitting the bottom of the waterfall, the smell of fresh air…it was indeed amazing.

"Hi-Hinata-chan..This place is amazing! Is this really part of the park?!, "he asked.

Hinata only blushed and just nodded." You know who you s-showed me a place that you like to be,Naruto-kun? Well…this is where I li-like to be, I guess."

"Well, this place sure is amazing! Come then, lets go explore!," he said as he began to run towards the waterfall, and her walking after him. As soon as they arrived to the waterfall, Naruto stopped to get a closer look at his surroundings. They really were amazing as he stood in awe as he had been to the park many times before and had never noticed this place here.

"So now what do you want to do, Hinata-chan?,"he asked.

She now began to blush and fidget with her fingers."Naruto-kun…"

"Hm?"

She began to turn red." Well, I-I was just wondering if maybe we could…walk around the area, I-if you want."

He gave out a small laugh." Whatever you want," he said as he began to scratch the back of his head. He was now standing on very tall grass that seemed to leave an imprint of were he was standing. She began to walk towards him, but right before she reached standing in front of him, she had tripped on a small rock that couldn't be seen from so much grass. With that, she had tripped over the rock and fell into his arms. She let out a gasp when Naruto caught her in his arms. He just looked down at her caringly.

"Na-Naruto-kun…I'm so clumsy, I-I'm sorry, "she said as she turned completely red and looked away so he couldn't see her blush.

He just let out a small laugh and brought her in closer and whispered into her ear," It's ok."

She was now completely red. He laughed again and helped her up."…come on, cutie," he said as he outstretched his hand for her to take. She took his hand and the two began to walk around the area for a while.

XVIII.

They had been walking around for around twenty minutes now .Naruto had decided it was time for a small break and they sat down next to a nearby tree so Naruto could lean his back against it. He slowly started to sit down, leaned against it first, and then invited her next to him in his arms. She was a little shy at first but mentally fought that she needed to be more comfortable around him. She then took a seat next to him and kept her arms at his chest while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

The two of them sat there, Naruto looking at this wonderful place that Hinata had taken him and Hinata's head against his chest listening to his heartbeat. In some way, it felt…relaxing, safe, and calm.

She then began to think to herself, _since when have I become this comfortable around him to be in his arms like this? Oh Naruto-kun…_, she continued as she began to snuggle her face into his shirt, blushing.

That made him look down at her smiling and plant a small kiss on the top of her head.

"So, Hinata-chan, how are you feeling right now," he asked.

"F-Fine Naruto-kun, why?,"she asked.

He just let out another smile again, "How about that training?"

Her face shot up," Really Naruto-kun?!" she asked enthusiastically.

"Hihihi.Yup. Remember, I said I would do anything for you cutie, and you sound even cuter when you're not stuttering, "he said as he poked her nose.

She began to blush again as she stood up, and waited for Naruto to get up. As soon as they were both up, Naruto began to look around again. From the looks of it, it looked like it was now at least 1:00 p.m.

"So, what do you want me to do exactly, cutie?", he asked.

She looked up at him." Well, I want you to come at me with e-everything you have, Na-Naruto-kun."

"What?! But Hinata-chan, I can't hurt you, I won't hurt you!"

"Naruto-kun, d-don't worry, it's ok, re-really.Shino-kun, and Kiba-kun train li-like me with this all the time."

"What?! They hurt you?!"

"N-No, Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun, p-please…I trust you, if you care for me, please help me w-with my training…"

He stopped and looked at her; he didn't want to hurt her. But he wanted to help her with her training, so he ended up agreeing.

"How could I say no to such a cutie like you?, "he said as he brought her in for an unexpected quick hug.

She turned completely red as he hugged her. Her grip on him grew a little but then she slowly started to release on him. He then pulled apart and looked at her and could see her completely red, while his face had a slight tint of red as well.

"Ok then, you ready?,"he asked.

She nodded, blushing again. He began to do a couple of hand signs and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

* * *

There goes another chapter.I'm sorry if it's short, and if it doesn't have enough details.See, I was thinking too much about one scene that I didn't put much detail in this scene, I'm sorry. But don't worry, the next one will be good for sure, and I swear it on my nindo.I never take back my words. Giggle.Enjoy, and I'm sorry for taking so long to upload the chapters. 


	10. Chapter 10

Hello again.The next chapter's up.I promise to make these next ones really good, promise.I hope you guys enjoy then and please don't forget to review.

I Think You Changed

XVIV.

(I'm sorry,I think that's how you do 19. ( )

Naruto now concealed himself in the treetops above his blushing girlfriend.She began to get into her Hyuga Style Taijutsu stance, and activating her Byakugan.

"Byakugan!,"she said outloud. Now she had the power to see beyond an average human's eye sight.She now resumed her stance and continued to search around for Naruto.Then she saw it.

Almost 20 degrees to her left hid Naruto on the highest branch trying to gather up chakra.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!", came a voice out of the treetops, and with that, six shadow clones with their battle yell charging at Hinata.

Naruto-kun distributed chakra evenly throught his clones so I wouldn't be able to tell the real one, she thought. 

In a flash, she took out two clones at once, and the other four just stood their ready to attack. She now stood in place ready for any surprise attack that he may have. Now the four remaining clones went in to punch, but she easily evaded it in a flash and used a palm strike filled with a burst of chakra that would drill into her opponent's system, damagining his internal organs.But why, would she do it if they were clones?

That clone was the real Naruto. When he was hit, the jutsu was undone, and stood only one Naruto coughing up blood. His left arm around his waist and the other hung down as he slowly lifted his head up to meet her gaze.

She let out a gasp, as she undid her Byakugan. "Naruto-kun!"

His head was now up and he looked into her eyes.He was sweating and there was blood all over his orange jacket. "Heh… sorry Hinata-chan, now it's my turn," he said as he disappeared in a poof of smoke.It had been a clone. He had used the jutsu so well, that even she had fallen into the same trap that Neji had fallen for during the exam.

Now three more clones came from the treerops and charged straight at Hinata from behind. Of course with her Byakugan deactivated, she couldn't see the clones.When she did see them, she had little time to react to the attack.

One of Naruto's clones had hit her in the back and sent her flying and fell rolling onto the nearby grass.

"Hinata-chan!!,"Naruto screamed out as he undid the jutsu and out of the three clones, only one remained. He ran to her, feeling guilty of what he did.He ran to her side and squated down in front of her and embraced her as he began firing apologies at her.

"Hinata-chan, I'm so sorry.I was putting too much of my heart into it,"he said as he now nuzzled his face into her hair.

"It's ok Na-Naruto-kun.I need this, it's ok really,"she said her voice slighty muffled because of her face being buried into his jacket.

He then noticed that she had trouble talking and so he let her go, and looked into her eyes. "Heh, sorry, 'bout that. Are you sure you'll be ok, cutie?"

She began to blush again."I'll be fine Na-Naruto-kun.Only c-could you do me a fa-favor this time?," she nervously asked as she began to fidget her her fingers.

"Hm?"

"…Naruto-kun…I-I want you to attack me with e-everything you have."

"Hinata-chan! I told you I don't want to hurt you, even if it is by training, or it's an accident or anything, I could never hurt you."

She let out another gasp and began to turn completely red.It was just the way he said it, the walk he would talk to her, it made her feel…safe…loved.

"P-please Naruto-kun I want you to please h-help me with my training,"she said nervously.

"But what if I hurt you again?,"he asked.

"Naruto-kun, it's o-ok."

He sighed. _How can I say no to her? Look at her she's so cute when she blushes, the way she talks, everything about about her is just…well..what can I say? I love her…_

"Ok, OK…I'll help again.Only this time, be careful."

She nodded and began to blush again. He now placed a small kiss on her forehead as he got up and once again disappeared in a poof of white smoke.

Training continued on for another hour or so, until Naruto fell out the tree for stepping on a ragged branch.

"AAAHHHH!!!!,"oof. He had fallen down and just kay there on the soft green grass.It seemed weird but the grass had cushioned his fall. Hinata ran to his side to see if he was ok.

"Naruto-kun, a-are you ok?,"she asked blushing as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah…pant…pant…just…pant tired," he said trying to catch his breath in between each word.

"Well, we c-can take a break then.I-it feels like I-" was all she managed to say as she fainted and he caught her in his arms.

"Hinata?! Hinata-chan! What's wrong, Hinata-chan!?,"he screamed but nothing.

_Wait, she probably used up too much chakra.We did train for a long time after all.I better take her somewhere to rest. I'll take her home._

He gently leaned her against the tree next to him and put her down as he began to stretch. He now sighed and carried her on up on his back, as if he were to give her a ride on his back. He once again did a couple of handsigns and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

XX.

Soon afterwards, Naruto arrived at Hinata's house.He took her home to regain her strength from the training that they had been doing earlier. When he arrived, he realized that you needed a key to enter the main gate.

What?! A KEY?! Oh, come on.There has to be another way in.Hmm… lets see…probably around the back.

He now walked arround the back with Hinata on his back with her arms around his neck. He slighty turned his head to see her calmly sleeping behind him. After walking around the area, he saw that there was a back door around the back that was open. He opened it up and carried her inside.He remembered only the part about the kitchen and bathroom he had been to, but he remembered seeing a room on his way to the bathroom.

He traveled past the kitchen and instead of turning right, as he did when he went to the bathroom, he turned left. The door was still open and he stepped inside.

Again, he was amazed by the objects in Hinata's house. The room was painted in a dark red color, with many facy designs painted in yellow across the walls. There were other things like a gray screen with the Hyuga crest across it. Many other things like furniture and things. Right in the middle of the room, there was what appeared to be a sofa.He walked over to it and slowly, but gently laid her on the sofa to rest. He then removed his jacket and neatly folded it into a pillow.

He gently raised her head and placed in jacket under her head and took a step back to look at her.

_She looks so cute when she sleeps_, he thought.

He at least wanted to leave her a note saying what had happened and stuff.

"Ok, Ok, paper, pen! Something to write with,"he said to no one in particular as he looked around for something to write.

He had found a sheet of paper laying on the ground behind the screen. He picked it and now just needed a pencil or pen. He just got frustrated and used his shodow clones.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

With that a single shadow clone popped out.

"Hey, I need you to transform into a pencil so I can leave Hinata-chan a note,"he said to his clone.

"Well, why can't you transform into it?,"asked the clone.

"Baka! I can't write with myself.Now hurry up and transform!"

"Fine, fine. Hm…Transform!"

Now the clone transformed into a pencil and fell on the floor. Naruto picked up the pencil and sat down on the floor and began that silly little thinking pose of his that Hinata first laughed at on their first night together.

He then began to scribble on the paper , got up and placed the sheet of paper of a small glass table a few steps away from the sofa. He walked back to her peacefully sleeping form on the sofa.

He let out a small chuckle. "Bye, cutie,"he said after he lay on small kiss on her forehead and walking out through the back.

* * *

How was that? Was it better? I'm really sorry it took a long time.Really.I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.Bye. Oh and by the way, I really want to thank all you guys that have been reviewing the story.You guys are awesome. 


	11. Chapter 11

Hello again. The next chapter's up. Hope you guys enjoy it.

I Think You Changed

XXI.

Hinata woke up a couple of hours after Naruto took her home. She began to stir and began to sit up. She began to look around, confused about her current situation.

_I'm home. How did I get here? What happened to Naruto-kun? What time is it?_

She now stood up and walked toward the glass table to where brown antique clock sat. It read 7:30 p.m. As she glanced over at the small clock, she noticed a sheet of paper lying next to the clock. She picked it up and it said:

_Hinata-chan,_

_If you're reading this, you're probably awake. What am I saying?! Of course you're awake. You can't read it if you're asleep!_

She let out a small giggle as she continued reading.

_Anyway, you were probably wondering what you were doing at home. See right before we decided to take a break, it looks like you used up to much chakra and you fainted. You scared me, don't do that again! I didn't know were your keys were so I went around and a door was open around back. So I went in and I left you sleeping on the couch. Don't worry cutie, I didn't do anything or take anything. I'll stop by tomorrow in the afternoon. One more thing, don't leave your doors open, I don't want anything to happen to you. Hope you feel better. Good night cutie._

_Naruto_

"Naruto-kun…,"she said as she began to think of him and blush. She then looked over to the sofa were his bright orange jacket lay slightly folded, now that Hinata had moved it.

_He left his jacket…for me…Naruto-kun…_

A small smile slid across her face.

_I'll take it to him tomorrow. That's the least I can do. It's getting late. I should take a shower, eat dinner and go to sleep._

She now took his jacket, neatly folded it, and placed it on top of her bed. She then exited the room and headed toward the shower.

XXII.

Naruto was soundly asleep in his room. He was hugging his pillow having, apparently a nice dream.

"Hinata-chan, you're the best.Hihihi."

He was dreaming about him and Hinata. It was now around 1 in the morning. Today, he had training to do with Ero-sennin, and had to pick up a couple of things from the store.

He then awoke a couple of hours later, around 8:30 a.m. He got up, when to then bathroom to wash up and got dressed. He rushed to the kitchen, prepared himself some ramen, and dashed out the door to begin his training with Ero-Sennin at 9:00.

Meanwhile with Hinata…

Hinata had already been awake and was now training outside her house. After her training with Naruto, she realized that she shouldn't push herself too hard. She began taking her time, working on her stances, and training her Byakugan to more that she could already control. Her thorough training continued for around another hour or so before she decided to take a break and go inside.

_I'll go visit Naruto-kun today and thank him. Oh, and I have to help out Kiba-kun today with Akamaru. I hope Naruto-kun doesn't mind that I'll be around Kiba-kun for a while._

She then went into the kitchen to get some tea to drink before heading out for training again.

Naruto had now arrived to where his training would commence with Jiraiya. He saw him peeking through the bushes at their usual training spot, the waterfall. There were three young ladies throwing water at each other and giggling.

"Ooh, heheh…this would be excellent in my new book," he said as a perverted smile spread across his face.

"Hey, Ero-Sennin, I'm here! Stop being a pervert and train me! You're always looking at girls, you pervert, "he said beginning to lose his patience.

"Well, and you don't? Never mind. Today, we'll just be working on your chakra control," he said, now facing him.

Naruto sighed._ At least it's better than nothing.Hm, I wonder what Hinata-chan's doing._

"Alright then…are you ready Naruto?"He asked as he now placed his full attention on him.

"Finally Ero-Sennin, some action! Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

With that, ten shadow clones appeared in poof of white smoke and all faced his teacher.

"Ok, now Naruto.I want you to now try to use the Rasengan without using any clones."

"No clones?! I can't do that yet! Then why did you make me create shadow clones?!," he yelled out at him.

"Me?! You're the one that just said that we got action and created them!"

Naruto let out another sigh." Fine." He then undid the jutsu and now stood completely still as all ten of his shadow clones disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Now Naruto was trying to gather up chakra with all of his force into his right hand.

_Sigh…this could take a while. I just want to go see Hinata-chan._

Training continued for around another two hours. Even though Jiraiya had not been paying much attention to Naruto throughout that whole time.

"Alright Naruto, training's over. You can go home now or wherever it is you're going now."

"Yes! Thanks Ero-Sennin! I can go see Hinata-chan now! Yes!,"he said without realizing what he was screaming out.

"Who? Why are you so excited?,"he asked confused.

Naruto blushed madly."Oh, I-it's nothing, bye Ero-Sennin!,"he said as he quickly turned around and ran toward town, heading toward the store.

* * *

Ok, another chapter done.I hope it was alright.Next chapter, well, all I'll say is that Naruto and Hinata spend the night together.Did I spoil it? I'm sorry. But I hope that you guys enjoyed the next chapter, and don't forget to review.Bye. 


	12. Chapter 12

Hello again. Another chapter is up. I Hope you guys like it. I hope you review, and thanks for reading. Please review, if you can. Enjoy.

I Think You Changed

XXIII.

Naruto had made his way to town, into the open market. There lay boxes full of fruits separated by type. Oranges in one, carrots in one, and other things. He stood in front of the store wondering what to get.

Hm…what should I get? Of course ramen, but-oh! Milk! Um…maybe some chips? Sigh, sure, why not? I have to hurry because I need to see Hinata-chan soon. Maybe I should buy her something. But what should I get her? Hm…

He entered the shop and began to grab 15 instant ramen cups and five chip bags. He bought one barbeque flavor, one cheese flavor, two miso flavored, and one spicy flavored bag.

Wait, that's it! I hope she likes this, he thought as he grabbed a couple of boxes and added them to what he was originally carrying.

He paid for everything and headed toward his small apartment home with three brown bags in his arms.

A couple of minutes of walking from the store, he arrived to the entrance of his house. He was now trying to get the key out of his right pants pocket while trying to hold all three bags with his free arm and hand.

Damn, I can't do this…Looks like I'm gonna have to put the bags down, thought to himself as he put the bags down and now reached with both hands in his pocket to grab his keys.

He got it out, and proceeded to opening his door. The key went in and slowly turned the handle to enter his small little house.

Inside, the first thing you saw was the kitchen of course. He walked in and was about to close the door.

"AAHH!! The grocery bags!, "he said out loud to no one in particular as he ran back out to pick up his bags. He now got them off the ground and took them inside.

"Wow…what a day," he said to himself as he closed the door behind him as walked to set his belongings on the kitchen table. He now let out a long sigh and looked around his house. Sure, it wasn't the best looking place that anyone would want to live in, but it was something.

If you made a left from the kitchen, you were to find a sofa in the small living room. It was a large burgundy sofa, which was old, and was starting to tear from the sides. But he didn't mind, it was still good. If you kept on moving straight, you were to find a small bathroom painted white and a small window near the entrance. And finally, at the end of all of his space, was the bedroom. A bed on the far left corner next to the wall. A poster of ramen next to him, and the whole house was decorated with many plants. On the other side of the room was a dresser with his clothes, and were his headband and goggles were safety put away when not being used.

On a top of that dresser, lay a picture of team 7. Kakashi with his hands on both Naruto and Sasuke's hair. Naruto giving Sasuke a "Damn, why is he in the picture" look, and Sasuke with a "Sigh…why do we have to do this now", look. Sakura with a small smile, blushing and looking at Sasuke next to him.

The old days…the days when they were a team, together as one…had come to an end.

Anyway, back to Naruto. Naruto was now putting the things that he had purchased away. He sealed away his ramen for eating it later on during the day. He then picked up the three boxes he had bought for Hinata.

I hope Hinata-chan likes this, he thought as he gazed at one of the boxes of chocolate pocky in his right hand.

It was truly on of his favorite treats and hope to share them with her as well. He let out another long sigh and put the three boxes on the table and glanced up at the clock above the fridge. It read 2:00.

Wow, is it that late? I better start getting ready to go see her. Sigh, better go take a shower soon. First is lunch!

"Ramen!!!!!,"he said to no one in particular as he ran to the cupboard where he strored his ramen and took the miso flavor out. He used his heating pot to create hot water and waiting for his ramen to be ready.

Meanwhile, Hinata wasn't enjoying a lunch at this time, she was on her way to her Naruto-kun's house. She was the one that wanted to thank him by taking his jacket to her.She knew he was gonna come over later on but still…

Naruto had now finished his lunch and was now headed toward the shower when his doorbell rang.

"Huh, wonder who that is?"

He walked over to the door and he opened it slowly to find a familiar face standing there.

XXIV.

"Ch-Choji? What do you want?,"he asked, kind of confused as to why Choji was at his front door.

"Hey Naruto, I'm broke and I want chips."

"Chips? What makes you think that I have chips?!,"he asked knowing that he did but didn't want to give him any.

"Don't lie Naruto.I saw you walking out of the store with a bag full of chips!,"he said getting into his little 'I want food' mood.

"No, I'm not giving you anything, so go bother someone else!,"he said as he closed his door with a THUD.

He began to walk toward the bathroom again as he took of his shirt along the way. Again, there was a ring at his door.

Didn't I just tell him I wouldn't give him anything?!, he thought as he threw his shirt onto the cold, white bathroom floor and headed towards the door again.

This time he looked a little mad when he opened the door.

"Choji, I don't have any chips!!!"

"Naruto, give me chips! I'll fight you for them!!!!!,"he began to say now stopping around on the ground.

"I don't have time for this! Just go away!,"he said as he now threw the door in Choji's face and headed now again towards the bathroom.

Fine Naruto…don't give me anything, but I'll take them from you, just you wait, Choji thought to himself as he walked off.

Hinata was now approaching Naruto's house from the opposite direction that Choji was walking away. She went up the stairs and rang the bell, hoping that her precious Naruto-kun was home.

RRIINGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The bell rang again and this time Naruto was furious. He was going to go off on Choji.He stomped over to the door, and opened it furiously.

He didn't even bother checking who it was knowing it was Choji and just started screaming.

"DAMN IT CHOJI YOU FAT,UGLY PIG, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL You…Hi-Hinata-chan?!,"he soon asked as he saw a terrified Hinata looking at her screaming boyfriend not knowing what was going on, furthermore…without a shirt

* * *

Yay, another chapter!!! Tell me what you guys think, and I like the idea of Jiraiya spying on our cute couple thank you! Bye. 


	13. Chapter 13

Here's the next chapter. I hope that you guys enjoy it. How do you guys think it's going so far? I really want to hear what you guys are thinking, all right? Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review. Bye.

I Think You Changed

XXV.

Hinata turned completely red. She stood there, completely confused, and completely red at the fact that she was looking at Naruto without a shirt. Her eyes were frozen on him. Naruto turned completely red as he stared at Hinata as well.

"Hi-Hinata-chan, I…I'm so sorry for yelling at you. I thought it was Choji.I really-", was all he could say as he could as he stepped in to give her an 'I'm sorry hug'.

But of course, Naruto not wearing a shirt, and completely unaware of it, was completely red and freaked out that he when he was about to wrap his arms around her, she let out a frightened screech and same as before the Bikochou mission, hit his head with her own and sent him flying back into his own house, and her passing out a couple of seconds afterwards.

Looks like that little incident was too much for her to take. Like two minutes after being hit by his fainted girlfriend, Naruto once again gained consciousness and rushed to her side.

He looked down at her as he crouched next to her to pick her up. He now lifted her up and carried her inside his house with her head against his bare chest. He turned completely red at the fact that her head was against his bare chest, and also at the fact that she looked so cute sleeping.

He closed the door behind him and walked over to his bed and gently placed her down. Her head now resting above his soft, warm, white pillow. He looked at her for the last time before he went in and took his shower that he planned on taking such a long time ago.

Naruto came out of the shower around 30 minutes later, fully dressed and ready to go, because he had planned to take Hinata somewhere.

He now slowly turned the knob on the bathroom door as he made is way out and into his room.

Hinata was now beginning to wake up. Still asleep, her thoughts still wondering on what she was doing and where she was.

I'm…I'm asleep. No, I remember going to Naruto-kun's house and seeing him…without a…

_Where am I? What am I doing? I better start to get up now. I have to give Naruto-kun his sweater._

She now was completely awake and began to look around.

_Where am I? This isn't my house._

She then saw a ramen poster on the wall along with a frame with a picture. Inside that frame was a picture of Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and…her Naruto-kun. She soon then began to realize…

_This is Naruto-kun's house!_

Naruto made his way into his room, while Hinata only heard footsteps getting closer into the room. They got closer and closer as she now saw the door knob on the closed door start to slowly turn.

XXVI.

The door slowly opened and Hinata turned to face him. Today, he wore his regular orange pants, a plain black shirt, and a black hoodie. (I'm sorry to interrupt the story, but I'm very sorry. Naruto's supposed to be wearing a black hat, not a cap, but a hat the just covers his head, whatever those are called. He's supposed to look like the picture of him in manga volume 11 when he's laughing, grabbing his stomach, so that's basically what's he's supposed to look like. Sorry for interupting.Back to the story.)

_He's here…Naruto-kun!_

He looked at her and there was a slight blush. Today she was dressed in her normal clothes. Her peach-colored jacket bearing the Hyuga family crest on both the left and right arms, and her dark purplish-blue pants. She looked up at him, also with a slight blush on her face.

"Hey Hinata-chan, are you-" was all she managed to say when she threw herself into his arms. Naruto, of course a little startled by this quickly caught her in his arms.

"Naruto-kun.I'm so sorry!,"she said completely red.

Hi-Hinata-chan… 

He brought her in closer and embraced her.

"Sorry, for what? I thought we had a little deal, remember? No appologizing if you didn't do anything wrong. But are you ok? And really I'm the one that should be sorry not you."

"But Naruto-kun…It looked like I made you mad and you…,"she was turning completely red again as she remembered seeing him without a shirt.

He took her hand and led her over to his bed where both of them could sit down and talk. He let her sit down first and then he sat down after her.

"Alright Hinata-chan, this was all my fault.See, I had gone to the store to buy some stuff and I had bought a couple bags of chips. Choji saw me walking home with the bag of chips and came by the house to ask me for some. Right before he rang the bell, I had taken off my shirt because I was about to step in and take a shower. I then threw it on the floor and it rang again. So then I headed again, a little bit angry and yelled at Choji.I threw the door at his face and turned back around.A couple of seconds later, it rang again and I had completely lost it. I ran to the door and I just started yelling at him, thinking it was Choji, but it was you…I'm really sorry,"he said as he sadly looked at her hand eveloped in his.

He felt terrible.But it wasn't his fault. Or was it? He thought it was Choji.He was really feeling terrible.He couldn't think of anything better to say.

She could see the sadness in his eyes and felt terrible. She looked as his face,seeing all of the guilt. But he didn't do anything wrong.

_Naruto-kun…it's ok…it's not your fault.I just arrived a wrong time.Please Naruto-kun…don't act like this…please…It pains me to see you like this…please…_

Naruto continued to stare at her hand.Her hand was so soft and warm. Her creamy ivory stood out with his golden tan. He was still to ashamed to look her in the eye.Sure it wasn't that bad, but the thought of him screaming at her and frightening her…

Hinata-chan… it just makes me feel terrible to know that I screamed at you…it was terrible. I'll find some way to make it better…

Hinata was the first to break the silence. She bit her lower lip as she gathered up courage for this moment. She looked up and called out to him.

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

He slowed lifted up his head, but it still partly hung down, as if it pained him to look at her.

"It's ok, I un-understand.I forgive you…". She then leaned in and prepared to give him a kiss. He didn't see this coming and took it by surprise as he felt her warm lips coming in onto his.He looked up at her to see her with her eyes closed and complelty red.

Hi-Hinata-chan… 

He closed his eyes and leaned in to return the kiss. After a couple of seconds more, she was the one that slowly parted away from him and looked into his sad blue pools seeking an explination.

"Hi-Hinata-chan?…Wha-", he wasn't even finished talking and Hinata wrapped her arms around him, blushing of course.

"I told you it's ok, Naruto-kun.And…I brought your jacket back. Thank you, Naruto-kun,"she said with a slight giggle as he returned the hug and smiled.

"Yeah, by the way…how are you feeling? You feeling any better? I was sooo woried Hinata-chan,"he said as it seemed like he was beginning to lecture her.

He gave him a small squeeze."I'm fine really Naurto-kun,"she said as she let out a small giggle.

"You're so cute!,"he said as he began to tickle her.It would be easier like that because she was in his arms. She let out giggles every once in a while, but then couldn't take it anymore and now she began to tickle him. He burst out laughing, trying to control himself, but couldn't. He was still trying to tickle her but couldn't.

"Now it's my turn Naruto-kun,"she said as he was now laughing and moving around on his bed. She then later on stopped and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

He looked at her blushing there, in his arms.

_She's sooo cute. She's not shy today. But she's such a cutie and still the Hinata-chan I know and love. Hehehe…_

"Hey cutie, there was somewhere I wanted to take you today. It won't take long, or do you have anything to do today?,"he asked, hoping that she would agree to go with him.

She now began to blush and looked up at him.

"It's o-ok, Naruto-kun. Thank you."

He now got up from his bed and helped her up as well. Right before he grabbed her hand she stopped him by grabbing his arm and said," Wa-wait Naruto-kun, your jacket."

He turned to face her, scratching the back of his head."Don't worry, it's on the sofa, neatly folded.Thanks! Actually, on second thought, I think I'll wear it."

They both walked to the living room, Hinata observing her surroundings at that time. Naruto picked up the jacket, put it on, only this time, not zipping it upbut leaving it open. He removed his black hat/hoodie and they both walked out of the house, heading for the place that Naruto was going to take her.

* * *

There's another chapter. I'm sorry for interupting during the story and I think there are a few spellimg mistakes.Please don't foget to review and bye. 


	14. Chapter 14

Here's another chapter. I got a review asking if this was a script or play and no it is not. The reason I use roman numerals is because if you guys haven't noticed, my chapters are very short. Even if I wrote one chapter, it would be very short, as you can tell from just one roman numeral. So basically it's because the chapters are very short and I would probably get complains if they really were that short. Just saying… I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the next chapter. I'm not sure how the end is going to turn up but I'll think of something.Please, don't forget to review, and one more thing…I don't know if I'm saying it right, but I would appreciate it if you didn't write negative comments on your reviews.I'm sorry if it doesn't sound right. Never mind. AND ANOTHER THING,SORRY...I didn't kill Hanabi or anything.I forgot to mention that she left with her dad to the discussion of the clan in the other land.So when he comes back, she comes back. Sorry...

I Think You Changed

XXVII.

They both walked very close to each other ,each of them with something different on their mind. Naruto was now walking with both hands in his pants pockets, eyes closed, like he usually was gazing up at the sky. Hinata, with her hands hanging down at her sides, walking very closly to Naruto, their jackets almost brushing together every once in a while. She had no idea where they were going, all she knew was that she was following Naruto and that they were going somewhere.

Today was a very beautifull day in the Hidden Leaf Village. The sun was out, the sound of people talking, birds singing a soft melody, the bright blue sky with a few clouds here and there. Both both of them walked quietly, without a word.

After around maybe half an hour of walking, they arrived to the top of the Hokage stone faces. The same place that Naruto had grafitied such a long time ago.

"Alright cutie, we're here!,"he said as he began to hop up and down happily.

"Why are we here Na-Naruto-kun?,"she asked timidly as she brought up her finger to her lip as a small smile and blush brushed across her face.

"You'll see.Uh… can you wait here real quick?I'll be right back," he said as he began to run and turn a nearby corner.

She just stood there patiently waiting for him to return, wondering what was going on .

A couple of seconds afterwards, he came running back, trying to catch his breath. She just stood there looking at him panting in between words waiting o hear what he had to say.

"Ok…pant-pant sorry about that. Here,pant-pant, this w-way!,"he said as he tried to talk.

He began to walk and she then began to follow. When they turned the corner, Hinata saw a man with small camera equipment set-up in the middle of the big balcony/platform. (Sorry, I don't know how to explain it, but it's where Tsunade was standing the day the had the ceremoy for her to become Hokage and it's where Iruka was talking with the Hokage in an earlier episode, I think the third, when he is all bandaged up and talikng to the third about Naruto.)

She stood there asking herself what was going on.

_Wh-what's going on? Did I do something wrong? Why are we here?_

Naruto then looked at Hinata that was staring straight at him, slighty blushing. He reached his hand down to hold hers and he now blushed as well. He was now trying to speak hoping that she would say yes to what he would ask.

"Hi-Hinata-chan…I arranged this yesterday and well…I was hoping that he could take a picture of the both of us together for us to keep…you know…,"he said nervously, and wondering if had put it the right way.

"Basically what I'm trying to say is…wo-would… WOULD YOU TAKE A PICTURE WITH ME?!,"he said almost screaming it out because of his nervousness.

Hinata let out a slight giggle as she blushed and looked at him. He was blushing as well, probably of the embaressment of him screaming. "OF c-course Naruto-kun,"she said as she fit his hand into his own and smiled.

He took her hand and walked her over to face the camera.

So now that all of the equipment was setup and ready to go, the man was telling them to get their pose ready for the picture. They both stood there together in front of the camera, Naruto with his left arm thrown over Hinata's shoulder to bring her closer to him, and her there in his arm blushing of course, with her hands nervously in front of her chest. The man was now counting off for the picture.

"Ok, get ready…three…two…one…, aaaannd- there!,"he said as he was about to click the button for the picture, but right before the picture ws taken and the count was on one, Naruto quickly turned to face her and he lay a small kiss on her cheek. The picture came out with a completely red Hinata, and a blushing, kissing his girlfriend Naruto.

Then the picture was done. Naruto paid for two copies and then they were on their way.

XXVIII.

After leaving the Hokage Mountain, he reached for hand and handed her a picture. You could see the Hokage Mountain tops in the background, the bright blue skies, and of course, both of them right in the middle. She blushed as he handed her a picture.

"Th-Thank you Naruto-kun,"she said with a small smile.

"Do you have a frame or something to put it in, Hinata-chan?,"he asked.

"No, I don't, but I'll find something to put it in, Na-Naruto-kun, really thank you v-very much,"she said as she thanked him.

"Well,"he said as he poked her nose." I have an extra frame at home…if you want, we can walk there now and I can give it to you,"he said as he stopped, which made her stop as well.

"But Na-Naruto-kun, they're your frames.I can j-just buy one," she said blushing.

"Hinata-chan…ok, look think of it as a gift. Come on, I'm giving it to you and I can give you the grand tour of my little on, cutie…what do ya say?," he said as he grabbed her hand again and looked into her eyes.

The way that he was looking at her made her melt. It was so heart-warming. His warm smile.

There it is again…That smile…those eyes…Just looking at him makes me feel so…so…loved.

She finally gave in to his gaze,"O-Ok, Naruto-kun.Thank you."

"YES! See Hinata-chan I knew you would say yes. It's my good looks isn't it?,"he said as he let out a laugh.

She blushed and she let out a small giggle as well. He now began to take in her hand and they both walked together to his apartment.

* * *

There's another chapter.Sorry it took so long. I was kind of beginning to get lazy and not do anything, and playing with my Wii (YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!), but sorry about that and please don't forget to review.Bye. 


	15. Chapter 15

I Think You Changed

XXIVV.

He inserted the key to its respected keyhole and his apartment door swung open revealing all of the mess that was found on his almost impossible to see floor. Traces of old chip bags, half empty ramen bowls, cartons of spoiled milk, and other things like toys and clothes.

He slightly blushed as he began to scratch the back of his head and took in her hand."Welcome to my house, cutie!,"he said as he allowed her to step in first.

She blushed as she took a step in as he let go over her hand and began looking around her boyfriend's house. It sure was a mess but noticed that he had lots of plants around, which she thought was very nice.

"So Hinata-chan, this is my house, and well…my house is your house ok?,"he said as he showed off his dorky smile at her…that adorable, loving smile of his.

She gave of a small smile at then looked around,"Na-Naruto-kun?…Do…you-do you mind if we stay here, I m-mean if it's ok with you?,"she asked him.

"Hihihi…no I don't mind.If you want, we can stay here! Hihihihi!,"he said with a big grin on his face. "Oh, let me go get the frame, I'll be right back."

He then dashed into his room. She began to look around and then reached down to pick up what appeared to be a drawing. It looked like him and he made himself look similar to the third Hokage. He of course wore the long, white robe, with the red shirt and pants beneath. Next to him, he hand written," World's Best Ninja and Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto."

It had been done in color, crayons from just looking at it, and it was not that bad, actually. Then she heard footsteps heading her way. Naruto came out with a wooden finish frame in his hand. He had placed the picture of both of them inside of the frame in his room and was planning on giving it to her already prepared. Hinata, with the drawing still in her hand, bowed profuesly as she set the picture down and at the same time, trying to thank him for the frame.

"Naruto-kun! I'm sorry, I-I mean the fr-frame, th-thank you. I-I-I…sorry Naruto-kun! I-I shouldn't have looked at your drawing,"she said as she took a step back and brought her finger to her lip.

"Huh? Hinata-chan, what are you talking about?! The drawing?,"he asked, confused.

Hinata still in the same posiion, slowly nodded her head as she turned completely red.

He looked down at the picture laying next to her, and looked up to say,"Hinata-chan, it's ok…really.I show you other drawings if you want."

She really started to stutter now," Na-Naruto-kun…I-I'm very sorry.I-I shouldn't take yo-your things without your permission…".

He then gave off a little chuckle in his head."Ok then…here's your punishment for not listening…"

He began to walk toward her as he put the frame down by the sofa and continued walking towards her. She closed her eyes shut so she wouldn't see him. She began to get nervous.

Naruto-kun's really mad at me.But I took his things without permission. I shouldn't have done that in the first place…

Naruto had a small smile on, but of course Hinata couldn't see this that she began to step back until a wall prevented her from going even farther.

XXX.

As she now opened her eyes to see Naruto still walking towards her, of course not noticing the smile, closed her eyes shut again, and turned her head completely to her right to avoid his gaze.

He had now approached her and she could hear his foot steps come to a completely halt. She began to shake, wondering what he was going to do to her. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the soft, pale kiss on her neck that was exposed. Her eyes shot up open, and turned completely red.

"Na-Naruto-kun?!,"she asked tense, and nervous.

He didn't respond, but actually continued to do the same thing up and down her skin. He then stopped and began to tickle her, laughing while she did.

He then later on stopped. He had a slight blush on his face as well as hers. He then stepped in closer and held her in his arms. His head against hers, her head against his left shoulder. He brought up his hand to lift her face up to meet his eyes to her and said," How was that, cutie? Hihihi. Hinata-chan, I told you it's ok, ok? You can do stuff or eat or whatever you want ok, I don't mind. Oh…and before I forget here's our picture, oof." He said this after he let go of her and ran to his couch to pick up the frame and back. He handed it to her and she took it thanking him profuesly for it.

* * *

I'm sorry it took so long and sorry it was short. I'll update soon though. 


	16. Chapter 16

I Think You Changed

XXXI.

They both now sat on the couch only a few inches apart from each other.Hinata with her hands on her lap and Naruto sitting in what seemed to be a comfortable position to him, his legs crossed and both his arms on the top of the couch looking up at the ceiling.

"So, um…Na-Naruto-kun…c-can we stay here?," she asked, fidgeting her fingers from her nervousness.

He turned his head to face her and gave her a big smile." Sure, if you want. What do you wanna do cutie?"

She gave off a small blush again and replied,"Well,"she began to look around." Do you want me to help you cl-clean your house," she asked.

He gave off a sigh." Well, see the problem is…I'm to lazy to clean it. But if YOU help me cutie, I might want to," he said as he gave off a smile that was from ear to ear.

"Um…su-sure Naruto-kun, I'll help you."

"YAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!! Alright then, where do I start, Hinata-chan?,"he asked, excited.

"W-Well…I'll take the kitchen and you c-can take the living room. Or do y-you not want to do that, Na-Naruto-kun…?,"she said with a small blush.

"Come on cutie, be happy. I don't mind. And watch, I can do this room and the bathroom at the same time. Watch this, Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

And with that appeared five shadow clones from a poof of smoke. They stood there looking around until they all saw Hinata standing next to the real Naruto.

"Hinata-chan!,"they all said in union. They all ran to her and tried to hug her and she turned completely red. When all of the clones of her boyfriend started to hug her, they all stopped and looked at each other.

"Hey, I was gonna hug her first!, "said one of the clones.

"No, I WAS!!! Hey, get your hands off her!, "one of them said as the real Naruto stood in front of Hinata. Hinata was just so confused and turned completely red.

"SHUT UP! Listen, I called you guys so you can help the both of us clean the apartment. Your dirty apartment," said Naruto.

"I think you mean OUR dirty apartment!," the clones responded in union.

"Fine then, ok… two of you take the bathroom, two of you help me and you…Hm…what to do with another me…oh, how about you take the room?," he asked.

"Actually Na-Naruto-kun…I-if you don't mind, I'll fix the room and the kitchen,"Hinata added to his thoughts of who got what.

"Sure, whatever you want Hinata-chan. Hihihi.Ok, looks like we, you know what, you can water the plants."

"ALRIGHT!!!!,"screamed out all of the clones as they each ran to their positions. Hinata walked into the kitchen, two Narutos walked on over to the bathroom, and the other two stayed to help out the real Naruto in the kitchen.

XXXII.

As the three clones raced to clean the living room, the other two worked to clean the bathroom, all trying to see who would finish faster. Meanwhile, Hinata was working in the kitchen, washing his huge piles of dirty plates and cleaning the kitchen overall. The two Narutos in the bathroom were cleaning the shower, toilet, and sink. Hinata quickly finished off the kitchen and proceeded to Naruto's room. The bed appeared as if a wild creature slept in it. Clothes and scrolls everywhere, not to mention all of the empty ramen cups.

She began to make the bed and put everything in its rightful place. When she reached his dresser to put away his scrolls, she looked up and right on top was a plant along with two picture frames. The one to her left was a picture of team 7, Naruto's team. She looked over to the bottom right corner to where her Naruto-kun was in the picture and blushed. She then looked to her right and saw the picture that they had taken earlier today of the two of them. She blushed as she now got up and continued to pick up the rest of his mess.

After maybe around an hour they all met up in the living room again.

"We finished our job, "screamed out the two clones as they left the bathroom.

"Us too, and me, "said the remaining Narutos.

"M-me too," added Hinata.

"Alright then," continued the real Naruto,"thanks guys for helping us clean."

"Y-yes thank you very much, to a-all of you," she said with a small blush.

"Your welcome, cutie, "they all said in union with a huge smile. And with that, they disappeared in a poof of smoke, which only left the both of them alone again. He sat on the couch, exhausted. He then looked up at her, and patted to his right of the couch, signaling her to sit down. She let out a small giggle, walked over, and sat a few inches away from him.

"So cutie, how were my cleaning skills? "He asked as he let out a laugh.

She began to blush,"Um…really good, Naruto-kun."

"Hihihi…oh! Before I forget, I bought something for you cutie, "he said as he got up. "Hold on real quick, okay…I'll be right back."

He then got up and raced toward the kitchen. He went from cabinet to cabinet trying to remember where he put it.

_Argh, what did I do with those boxes, I know that they're around here somewhere…Hm…HmHmHm…Ah! Found 'em! I hope Hinata-chan likes these,! _He thought to himself as a huge grin appeared on his face.

Right before leaving the kitchen, Naruto called to his girlfriend," Cutie…I have a surprise for you, but you're gonna have to close your eyes, okay?"

He then slowly peeked out from the kitchen, checking if she had her eyes closed and left with two small boxes in his hand and walked towards her. He then stood next to her and called to her again,"Hinata-chan…keep your eyes closed, okay?"

Hinata didn't say anything, but continued to have her eyes closed and began to turn into a small bright red."Alright cutie, you can open your eyes now!, "said a happy Naruto.

Hinata opened her eyes to find Naruto with a grin from ear to ear holding two boxes of chocolate pocky."Here cutie, hope you like it!"

Hinata began to get redder. Na-Naruto-kun… thank you." She then took it from him and smiled.

"Do you like it, cutie?, "he asked. She blushed. She then looked at the boxes in her hand and then back at him."Y-yes…I like these very much…I eat t-them sometimes at home…th-thank you Naruto-kun,"she said as, even though she couldn't believe she was doing it, but leaned in to give him a hug.

_I-I…I'm hugging Naruto-kun…I hope he doesn't get mad at me…_, she thought as she turned completely red.

Naruto turned completely red too. She then pulled away from him, and then he said, "I guess you really liked your present, huh?"

* * *

Here's another chapter. Hope you guys liked it. I'll try to update sooner. Please don't forget to review. Bye! 


	17. Chapter 17

Another chapter is up…I hope that you guys enjoy and please don't forget to review…ok, here we go!

I Think You Changed

XXXIII.

Naruto and Hinata now sat on Naruto's couch, quietly watching tv, and eating the few Poky sticks they had left.Even thought they were together, they seemed to be sitting so far apart. They were partically sitting at least a foot away. Naruto noticed this and wanted to close up the space between them. Right when she pulled out a Poky stick out of the large, colorful box, he made his move.

"Hey cutie, don't I get one,?"he asked as he now wrapped one of his arms around her and brought her in closer to be held in his arms. She began to blush. Naruto let out a small laugh and asked again,"Can I have one, Hinata-chan,?" he asked with his signature grin.

Hinata began to blush again as she looked up at him and then looked down at the one in her hand.She blushed again as she brought up the Poky to him and he began to open his mouth.

"AHH!,"he let out as she brought it up and quickly made more than half disappear in one bite. He began to munch on it with a huge smile and a short blush on his face, that Hinata gave off a small giggle as she finished off the rest.

The two then began to talk and without realizing it…it was already late. Naruto's digital clock across from them read, ' 7:30.' They had spent the whole afternoon talking and laughing that they didn't even focus on the time. Hinata then quickly jumped out of his arms and stood up in a flash, while turning completely red of course.

"I'm…I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I didn't notice what time it was, and I let time slip away…I'm sorry.I can leave now if you want,"she apologized profuesly.

Naruto quickly sat up, picked up her right hand, and said," It's okay Hinata-chan…we were both talking, not only you, don't blame yourself, ok? I thought we talked about the 'don't apologize for something you didn't do' thing…I don't think my adorable Hinata-chan wants to get punished again, does she?,"he asked in a grin.

Hinata turned completley red as she brought up her free hand, brought it up to her lips, and avoided his gaze. _He called me …h-his Hinata-chan…Naruto-kun…_

"Aw, look at my little Hinata-chan. It's ok, you can stay, hey…you hungry? I can make some ramen. Sorry, but I only have instant ramen,"he continued.

"But Naruto-kun, I don't want to be any trouble to you,"she replied.

"Hahaha, no cutie. You're not any trouble at all to me. Here, come on, I'll make you something." He got up and began to stretch. He then let out a long sigh and headed for the kitchen to see what he had on him today. He went for a cabinet and saw his bags of chips there, remembering who wanted to take them from him earlier. He closed that cabinet and moved onto the one on his left where he stored all of his instant ramen cups, sorted by flavors.

Hinata had entered the kitchen at the same time and now stood next to him wondering what was going to happen.

"So cutie, what flavor would you like? I have um..lets see…I have miso, pork, chicken, beef, and shrimp."

"I'll take beef please.Thank you,"she replied as he took out one beef cup and five miso cups.

"Oh, are you gonna want more than one?,"he asked as he tried to struggle with six ramen cups in his arms.

She saw him struggling and let out a small giggle. "No, it's ok Naruto-kun…thank you."

"Are you sure, Hinata-chan? I have a lot more if you really want them," he added.

She gave off a small nod again, and he then gave up. He walked over to the stove to begin boiling water for the ramen cups.

"Would you like anything to drink, I have a couple of stuff in the fridge,"he said as he pointed to the fridge. "But unless you want to end up like me, going to the bathroom every five seconds, I suggest that you check the expiration dates, alright cutie?"

She blushed as she walked over to the fridge to find a big carton of milk, some juice bottle, tea, and other juices. She grabbed a can of tea and closed the fridge. She turned back to Naruto to him smiling back at her. She slowly began to walk towards him, and stoppped a couple of feet away from him.

"Naruto-kun…are you sure that I can stay, I mean I don't want to be in your way o-or in your space or anything,"she said as she stared down at the ground.

"Hihihihi, of course you can stay, I said it was alright. C'mere,"he said as he jumped towards her and embraced her in a tight squish."You're so cute,cuite,"he said as he pulled her closer to him, while a small blush dashed across his face.

"But Naruto-kun…,"she began to turn red."D-do you mean st-stay to sleep?,"she asked as it made both of them blush as she said that.

He slowly pulled away from her and they both noticed how much they were blushing.

'Well… If you, well I mean…th-that you can stay, if you want. I don't want you to take it the wrong way but if you want to I guess,"he replied.

"I-I'm sorry, Na-Naruto-kun. I misunderstood the q-question. I can leave right after we eat."

"No, Hinata-chan.You can stay, here, um…I can let you borow some clothes, because I don't think that it'll be comfortable for you to sleep in those clothes,"he said as he looked at her.

"Naruto-kun…I'm s-sorry for making you d-do all of this,"she replied.

"Nope, there's no problem, here I'll be back, ok?,"he said as he dashed out of the kitchen and headed for his room.

XXXIV.

When he returned to the kitchen, he saw Hinata pouring in hot water into the last of his ramen cups. She looked up at him and blushed.

He began to blush as well,"Thank you Hinata-chan,"he said as he walked towards her with a couple of folded clothes in his hands.

"Here, you can use these…I'm sorry about the clothes, but not to sound mean Hinata-chan, but you're not as big as me and these are clothes that don't fit me anymore, you can use these, if you want,"he replied as both of them began to blush a bit.

"That's fine, Naruto-kun…thank you,"she replied as she accepted the clothes.

"You can go to my room to change, you remember where it is right cutie?,he asked teasingly.

She let out another small blush and gave a small nod.

"Alright then, I'll be waiting."

She then walked out of the kitchen and headed for his room. She entered his room and shut the door behind her.

She slowly walked on over to his bed and set down his clothes, blushing at the fact that she was going to stay in his house for the first time overnight and that she was going to wear his clothes,or what used to be his clothes.

She began to undress herself and was left with nothing on but underwear and a bra. She unfolded his blue-striped pants and slipped them on. They were still a little big for her, but it wasn't bad. Next, she slipped on his black shirt, which was still too big. The final article of clothing was the top of the pajamas. When she was done, she neatly folded her clothes and placed them on the floor, next to his dresser.

* * *

Short chapter but I need to start working on the other ones. Sorry it took so long, enjoy and please don't forget to review. 


	18. Chapter 18

fI'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it and please don't forget to review.

I Think You Changed

XXXV.

When she returned to the kitchen, she found Naruto sitting at the table chowing down, without even swallowing his bites. Hinata now walked in and Naruto looked up to find Hinata blushing,wearing his pajamas. They actually weren't that big, but they were fine. All the food he had in his food was swallowed in one huge gulp as he tried to have something to say. He then began to blush as he saw her like that.

_Hinata-chan…she's so, you're so… CUTE AND ADORABLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

She now made her way to the table and sat down where Naruto had left her food. She looked at him again, with a blush of course, and noticed that Naruto still held his chopsticks in his right hand, ramen swirled around them, with what appeard to be a slight drool on his face, don't forget the blush, looking right at her, his eyes were focused only at her. "Na-Naruto-kun…thank you for the ramen."

Naruto still sat in a daze, just hardly able to believe how cute she was.,"Na-Naruto-kun…?", she mentioned again.

The last call snapped him back to reality, and turned red. "Sorry Hinata-chan, I was just thinking about something…sorry,"he apologized with a small blush on his face.

She blushed again, and assured him it was all right."I-Itadakimasu,"she whispered in a delicate voice as she slowly began to eat.

_Damn it, I must've made her uncomfortable by staring at her like that. I'm guessing that I should more that just apologize._He gave a small glipse at her and then looked down at his food_, or should I just leave it like that?_

"Hinata-chan…I'm um…sorry, I kept staring at you like that,it's just that-"

"I-It's ok, Naruto-kun,"she said as she had interupted him and gave off a small blush."S-Sorry for interupting,"she added.

He gave off a small blush and smile and returned to eating his ramen. The two quickly finished eating and Naruto was about to take all the trash when Hinata quickly bolted up,"Do-don't worry Naruto-kun, I'll take them."

"No, it's ok, I'll take them."

She then tried to pick up one of the little ramen cups when Naruto's hand met hers. Her face flushed a crimson red as she looked up.

"I'll take them cuite,"was all he said as he leaned in closer and gave her a small kiss. Hinata's eyes opened wide as she found the kiss unexpected. She looked at him and saw that he was blushing as much as her.

He slowly parted from her and repeated again,"I'll take them, alright cutie?"

She blushed again, bring up her right hand up to her lips, as she stood looking at him with a small smile. He removed his hand from hers and she did the same. He quickly cleaned the table and the two headed for the living room.

XXXVI.

Naruto's digital clock now read 8:10. He usually fell asleep at nine, but he wasn't sure about her. They both now sat at the couch again, wth the tv on because they didn't know what they were going to watch. He always watched anything interesting or anything funny, but he didn't really know what she watched. He had asked before but she said that she'll watch anything that he wanted to.

But they now sat like two inches apart from each other watching tv. Hinata wanted to close in the space between them, but she was too nevous to do anything, she couldn't try because the fear of fainting haunted her.

After a couple of seconds, Naruto couldn't find anything and began a conversation.

"So cutie, what do you normally do at this hour when you're at home, hm?,"he asked with a smile.

She looked down then at the tv."Well, at this time, I'm usually in my r-room either reading, or taking a shower, or I don't knw I guess it d-depends Naruto-kun."

"Hm…you don't watch tv?,"he asked.

"S-sometimes…but since sometimes there's not much on tv sometimes, I usually r-read or spar with N-Neji nii-san."

"Neji…_that bastard!_…but that's good Hinata-chan. You're really strong. It's good that you train to improve yourself,"he replied.

The clock now read 8:45 p.m. Naruto had now found a good comedy that both thoguht was alright to watch. The two sat quietly, watching television, not saying a word;They would giggle or laugh once in a while, but aside from that…silence.

Meanwhile, Hinata sat to Naruto's left sometimes her gaze drifting off to him, other times to the ground, and most of the time, the tv. Her bedtime was also nine, but not wanting to bother Naruto, she kept quiet, not wanting to bother him or upset him in any way.

Every so often, she would fight with herself to stay awake, talk to herself so she wouldn't fall asleep. Her head would sometimes bobble to the side, trying to fight it, but couldn't.

Naruto on the hand was really into the tv, that he couldn't see her.

_Come on Hinata…don't fall asleep…stay awake, stay awake!! _She cou;dn't fight it anymore and before she knew it, her head slightly fell to her right, which if you have forgoten Naruto is on her right, and her head slowly lay on Naruto's left shoulder.

Naruto blushed as she felt something against his shoulder and turned to see what happened. He blushed when he saw Hinata with a small blush on her face, cuddled up in a little ball sleeping.

Naruto looked up at the clock. It was about to be nine. _Wow…I'm guessing that this was her bedtime too. Maybe I should take her to bed._

He blushed as he slowly got up from the couch, trying his best not to wake her up, and took a deep breath. He blushed as he leaned down and picked her up in his arms. He blushed again as he now carried her to his room, amazed at how light she was. She barely weighed anything. Right about when he was about to pass his bedroom door, Hinata began to stir and then felt very warm. She liked this feeling, but of course she still hadn't noticed where she was.

She could feel his warm breath on top of her head. Hinata's eyes suddenly opened wide as she looked up to see Naruto carrying her in his arms. Hinata turned completely red and he saw her as well, which made him feel the same way.

"Na-Naruto-kun!,"she screeched as she almost jumped out of his arms.

"No, wait Hinata-chan,I-It's not what you think!!,"he now waved his arms in front of his face, as a sign of a misunderstanding."You see, you feel asleep and so I was trying to take you to my room so you could sleep better there. I can't leave you on the couch."

Hinata blushed again as Naruto began to explain himself. No matter how much she had tried to stay awakein the end, she fell asleep.

She took a couple of step back away from him."Na-Naruto-kun…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep, i-it's just that-"

"It's okay Hinata-chan,"he replied with a smile.

"Here, I'll go prepare the bed for you while you go wash up, alright?,"he told her as he gave her a small wink and smiled again.

"But Naruto-kun-"

"No 'buts' cutie. I have a brand new toothbrush under the sink, next to the soap. You can use that one, alright cuite?,"he asked.

She blushed and gave off a small nod. He now made his way to the bedroom and Hinata headed for the bathroom too.

* * *

Sorry it's short and that I haven't updated short. I also apologize for all spelling mistakes. Please review.Bye! 


	19. Chapter 19

Here's a new chapter. I've decided to make one when they're older, like in the Shippuuden series for sure, after we finish this one. I hope you guys look forward to that. Well, here's the next chapter and I hope that you enjoy it. I apologize for any errors of any kind in advance. Please don't forget to review. Enjoy! SORRY I TOOK SO LONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I Think You Changed

XXXVII.

After around maybe five minutes, Hinata then entered Naruto's room, and saw that he was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the ground. She walked up to him and the sound of her footsteps brought him back to the real world. He looked up at her with a smile and got off from the edge for her to fall asleep. The clock now read 9:15. She sat down on the bed and looked up at him with a small smile.

"Thank you Na-Naruto-kun…for everything, "she whispered.

He looked at her and gave off a small blush as he sat down next to her."Hey, you know that it's no problem, Hinata-chan. This is also, well, you know…your house too, and if you ever need anything, and I mean ANYTHING cutie…I'll always be here for you."

Naruto began to blush again and gave her cheek a small kiss. She blushed as well and he then got up to leave the room. "Goodnight cutie," he said as he got up and headed for the door. Hinata quickly got up in an attempt to stop him, but yet didn't say anything.

Why, why where you going to stop him? What? Do you want him to sleep with you too?! He's done too much already for you…I shouldn't even be bothering him. He's done almost everything to try and make me happy, but just spending time with him is the best thing that has ever happened to me.

And with that thought, Naruto walked out the door.

XXXVIII.

Naruto was now sitting down on his rundown living room couch. He still couldn't believe the fact that Hinata was in his house and was going to sleep in his bed.

Too bad for him, tonight was going to be a cold night. The villagers had been warned for weeks that this would be the coldest day of the month, and apparently they were right. It was kind of cold. But of course, he didn't want Hinata to suffer in the cold while he had the only blanket in his house to himself. Of course he could create a shadow clone to turn into a blanket but the jutsu would eventually wear off.

_Well…It's worth a shot…Kage Bushin no Jutsu!_

Another Naruto dressed in the same clothes appeared before him.

"What? What do you want?" asked the clone.

"Keep it down, that Hinata-chan's trying to sleep," he said in a whisper.

"Right, sorry…"

"Transform, "said Naruto as the clone before him turned into a blanket._ Well, let's see for how much I can keep the jutsu going…_

He arranged his pillow, brought up his blanket and in no time fell asleep.

_Hinata ran through the streets of Konoha as she had heard that Naruto had returned from his three year mission. As she arrived to Ichiraku's', where she had heard from Kiba that he had claimed he was headed, he saw him standing with his back to her. She stopped._

_**Naruto-kun…**_

"_**Hey it's been a while…I missed you so much**__, "he said out loud._

"_**Na-Naruto-kun…I…I-I've missed-**__, she said in a whisper that even she couldn't hear but before she even finished, a pair of arms wrapped Naruto's chest as he let out a small giggle._

_**Wh-What?...**_

"_**Here come on…lets go somewhere…just the two of us…alone…**__,"he said as he leaded in closer to the face of someone that seemed to be in front of him and a familiar face appeared in front of Naruto._

_**Sa-Sakura-san?!...**_

"_**I like that idea**__,"Sakura replied as Naruto leaned in and kissed her. Hinata stood in front of them, neither being noticed nor informed. Naruto and her had been together since they were 13 and now at 16 he had gone back to Sakura…without her even knowing._

"_**I love you**__, "he had added after that kiss, and the two began to walk away. Hinata stood there with tears in her eyes. She tried to say something but nothing came out. Her throat was dry and she was in pain. A deep, piercing pain shot through her chest. She tried to run after them but as she ran, they seemed to drift farther away. She would call to him._

"_**Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun…**__,"she would scream out, but the couple in front of her would just laugh, kiss and drift farther away._

"_**Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, NARUTO-KUN!**__"_

"Naruto-kun!,"she screamed as she woke up, sweating and panting with tears in her eyes.

_Was it a dream…?!_

She looked at where she was, she was still in Naruto's house…his bed to be exact and the clock across from her read 11:30. She got out of bed with the blanket he had left for her to use, still in hand, crying, and walked over to the living room where Naruto was sleeping to find half of Naruto's body on the floor and the other slightly touching the couch. She walked over and bends down to where Naruto's face was on the floor and looked at him. He looked so peaceful when he slept. He was usually a loud and uncontrollable kid but this was a different Naruto. She cried again as he dared herself to run her hand across his cheek. She blushed a bit as she did that. Naruto slightly feeling warmth woke up a bit, still sleepy he was only able to see a form before him. Still being drowsy, he couldn't recognize who it was, but after a couple of seconds, he was able to see Hinata crouched down next to him.

"Hey cutie, what are you doing-"that happy smile of his soon turned into a frown as he noticed that she was crying.

"Hinata-chan, what's wrong, what happened?!,"he asked with concern as he shot up.

"Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun!,"she slightly said louder as she threw herself in his arms and got on her knees, Naruto following not knowing what was going on. She cried into his chest slightly gripping his pajama top. Naruto then wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on top of hers, not knowing another way to try and comfort her. He let her be for a while, for her to try and let it all out, hoping then, she would tell him what happened.

After a while, he asked what had happened."Hinata-chan…what's wrong, you can tell me, okay?"

Hinata trying to put herself together, sobbed a bit and looked up at him,"Naruto-kun…I-I…sob, sob…I had a…sob, sob…a bad d-dream…sob, sob."

"There it's, ok…tell me what happened."

Hinata then began to tell him, trying not to cry throughout the whole thing, but sometimes couldn't help herself, but Naruto comforted her and told her it was ok, but at the end, Naruto was shocked and what he had heard."And-and th-then…that's why when you woke up…sob, sob, you f-found me crouched down n-next to you…"

Naruto was speechless…how could that have happened, even though it was a dream, he couldn't believe it. He looked down to see Hinata still crying in his arms. It hurt him to see her like this.

"Hinata-chan…", he said as he brought her in closer,"Hinata-chan, I'm sorry that I did that in your dream, but please trust me…it will never happen, in real life or a dream. Hinata-chan…I-I love you, you know that." A small blush dashed through her cheeks as she heard all of this."Never doubt my feelings for you, you mean everything to me and it hurts me so much to see you like this…I'm sorry."

Naruto slowly moved away from her to reach with his right hand to lift up her chin. He came to find tears and slightly red eyes as he looked at her. He lifted his thumb to wipe away the tears that came from her eyes. Hinata began to blush again.

_Naruto-kun…_

Naruto had a small blush on his face as he apologized again, "I'm sorry, very sorry Hinata-chan and I promise you that I'll never hurt you again."As he finished his sentence, he leaned in a kissed her. Hinata remained in the same position she was in, without moving, and slightly kissed back, both of them blushing. Hinata was the first one to break the kiss and snuggled closer into Naruto's arms. She had stopped crying, but she was so embarrassed from what had happened that she hid away in his arms. Naruto smiled, knowing that she felt better.

"So, do you feel better, cutie?"he asked. She gave off a small nod.

He began to move to get up and Hinata followed. "Ok, looks like we need to get back to bed. It's really late and you need to get up early tomorrow for me to take you out somewhere, alright?,"he said in a teasing voice. She blushed again as she gave off a small giggle. "But this time, you're not going to sleep on the bed Hinata-chan."

"W-What?! Why Naruto-kun?..."she asked thinking that maybe he wanted her to leave."Is it because I bothered you and you want me to leave…"she asked in a whisper, sounding a bit sad.

"No cutie…it's because you're gonna sleep here with me tonight. I don't want you by yourself, because you might have a bad dream again, so that way, you can stay here with me, ok?"he told her with a grin.

"But Na-Naruto-kun…I'll get in your-"

"Nope, you won't get in my way at all, please Hinata-chan…will you stay here, with me?..."he asked in a small blush. She let out a blush which for Naruto meant a yes.

Naruto walked back to the sofa, and lay down, Hinata then coming, hardly able to believe that she was going to sleep with Naruto. She slowly lay down to his left, because he had claimed he moved a lot at night, so for him not to accidentally to push her off the couch, she should sleep to his left. Hinata hesitated at first, but then Naruto got an idea to get her closer to him. He turned to her and kissed her again. He knew that every time the two of them kissed, Hinata hid into his arms from embarrassment…that way she could get closer to him. Sure enough, it had worked, Naruto opened up his arms, and, Hinata lay next to him, her head lay on his chest and the two of them were blushing like crazy.

"Goodnight, cutie", he said as he kissed her forehead."Oh yeah and this time dream about us, but only us alright, heeheehee."He brought the blanket over the two of them as he had finished that last sentence.

Hinata blushed and whispered a small good night to him and both of them quickly fell asleep. None of them had felt the cold winds last night, because of each other's warmth but the two awaited the next day, eager for the time they would spend together, and also not knowing what awaited them , well mostly Naruto the next day.

* * *

Sorry the chapter was kind of short and sorry it took so long. I added Sakura, even though I HATE her there because she's going to play a certain role in the next fanfic when they're older, but I hope you like this chapter and please don't forget to review. BYE! 


	20. Chapter 20

Here's the next chapter…I hope you guys like it, please don't forget to review and thank you all for your reviews and comments…here's the next chapter, enjoy!

I Think You Changed

XXXVIV.

The two happy slept in each others arms, as Hinata slowing began to stir, waking up to find herself on the couch but no Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun?!,"she called to him but nothing. She looked down at her hand to find that she was holding Naruto's hand. The hand led all the way down to the ground where a sleeping Naruto lay on the ground hugging a pillow, snuggling into saying 'I love you cutie' into it with one hand and the other holding Hinata's hand. She blushed as she saw this and decided it was time to get up. She slowly let go of his hand and got off the couch without making a sound. She removed the blanket from herself and put it on top of Naruto. She made her way to the bathroom to wash up.

_Maybe I should make him breakfast. I have the perfect idea_, she thought with a small giggle and blush as she put the toothbrush down. Quickly washing her face, she headed for the kitchen to make some breakfast for Naruto and herself.

At the kitchen, she took out foe flour, salt, eggs, and water to begin. She combined all these things to make noodles. She was going to make ramen for Naruto but made from scratch, meaning she was going to do, everything herself. She was going to consider it as a 'thank you' for last night. She finished in around ten minutes, and began to work on the condiments and other things.

Meanwhile, Naruto began to get a sniff of something really good cooking up in his kitchen. He looked up to not find Hinata sleeping there.

_Looks like Hinata-chan's already up, and cooking too. I better go say hi, heeheehee!_," he thought as he got up lazily and went to the bathroom to wash his face and teeth.

Hinata could hear the water coming from the bathroom, knowing that he was already up. She began to blush at the thought that she had slept with Naruto the previous night, never had she thought that she would get to do that, and she was so happy. She quickly snapped back to reality and continued with the cooking, but just as she turned around, she was enveloped in a hug by none other that Naruto. She turned completely red as he said his good morning and how close they were.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan,"he greeted happily as he still gave her a huge hug.

"G-Good morning, Naruto-kun,"she said in a small whisper as he leaned in closer and kissed her cheek. Naruto saw how embarrassed she was at this point so he let go of her, and she turned to face him.

"Watcha doing cutie? Are you cooking?, "he asked as he saw all the pots out and everything.

"Well um-y-yes, I wanted for this to be as a't-thank you' for last night, "she said again.

"Nah, it's ok. Just knowing that you're better is good enough for me, no scratch that, having you in my life is the best thing I could ask for, how's that?"

She turned completely red as he said that."Na-Naruto-kun…"It seemed as if tears were beginning to well-up in her eyes.

Naruto saw this."Please cutie, don't cry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. Did I say something I wasn't supposed to?! I'm really sorry."

Hinata just shook her head."I won't cry, but thank you for your words Naruto-kun." She gave off a small smile, and he did as well.

She quickly finished preparing the food and the two had their breakfast,

XXXX.

"Wow, that was delicious!,"Naruto said out loud as he patted his fat belly. Hinata giggled at his actions.

"Did you like it, Na-Naruto-kun?,"she asked.

"Like it?! I loved it, it was the best tasting food I've ever had. I would say that it's better than Ichiraku's ramen.But um cutie…just between you and me, "he made a little whispering sound while holding his hand up while he whispered, "your ramen is way better than Ichiraku's but um…please don't tell them at Ichiraku's that I said that or they'll kick out their number one customer…please?"

Hinata only blushed and giggled again, "It's ok Naruto-kun, I won't s-say anything."

He leaned closer with a giggle as he landed a small kiss on her cheek, "Thanks and thanks for the food, it was really good."

Hinata picked up both their bowls and quickly washed them while Naruto headed to the living room, Hinata following shortly after.

"Alright, looks like we got clean the mess we made, huh,"he said as he looked at her.

Hinata nodded as she bent down and picked up both the blanket and pillow.

"Hinata-chan, I'll take it if you want, I mean I made the mess too,"he said as she got up.

"It's ok, Naruto-kun, I got it…th-thank you, "she replied with a small blush. Naruto gave off a small smirk and swooped her off her feet and into his arms, carrying her along with the things in her arms.

"No cutie, it's not ok, so at least now this way I get to carry you along with the sheets back to the room, heeheehee,"he then brought his head down as he began to kiss her right cheek numerous times, which slowly made their way down to her neck.

"Na-Naruto-kun! Th-that ti-tickles,"she would say between giggles.

"Alright, but one last kiss then I'll stop, "he added.

Hinata began to blush a bright red. She had to kiss Naruto if he were to stop tickling her."Na-Naruto-kun…I-,"before she could even finish, he had already moved in closer and his lips brushed against hers. Hinata turned even redder than she already was, while Naruto only had a small blush that raced through his whiskered cheeks.

"Heeheehee, don't worry, I'll stop but it's just that you look SOOOOOOOO cute like this, heeheehee, but I'm taking you back to the room, "he said as he began to walk towards the bedroom.

_Wow, it's __kinda__ hard to believe but she hardly weighs anything, and look at that blush…SHE"S SOOOOOOOOO CUTE_, he thought to himself with his eyes closed and a big smile on his face.

"Alright then, we're here, "he said as he gave her cheek one last kiss before slowly putting her down on her feet again. Hinata just blushed and smiled at him. The two walked over to the bed and began to place the sheets back on the bed neatly. When they finished, Naruto sat on the edge of his bed. He gestured a small pat next to him for Hinata to sit down as well. As soon as she sat on the bed, Naruto lunged at her playfully, like a happy pet when it saw its master, and began to hug her uncontrollably. Both of them giggling and blushing on top of the bed.

Meanwhile, outside of Naruto's apartment stood a figure in front of his door. Realizing the door was slightly open, the figure stepped inside without a word. The sound of the couple's laughter gained the figure's attention and drew it closer to the bedroom. Neither Naruto, nor Hinata could tell someone was standing right outside their door. The figure placed its hand on the doorknob, slowly turned it before stepping in…

* * *

Here's another chapter. I hope you guys like the story so far. I should be posting up another one pretty soon and this one is coming to an end, but the sequel, when they're older, after the time skip should be up soon after this one…please don't forget to review and um…bye! 


	21. Chapter 21

I'm so sorry that I stop updating for like centuries…sorry…But I have been getting a lot of reviews that kept people wanting more so I will continue the story… Here's the next chapter! Please don't forget to review and I hope you guys like it..one more chapter until the FINALE!

I Think You Changed

XXXXI.

The figure slowly began to turn the doorknob but yet, neither Naruto nor Hinata noticed that anyone was there. The door slowly opened and a sudden "Naruto!" was heard.

"AHHH!", they both said as Hinata reached for Naruto as he fell off the bed in shock.

"Naruto-kun?" she peered down to find him flat on his face. "Naruto-kun are you ok?"

Naruto let out a groan as he began to get up and both turned to see the person that had invaded their home.

"Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?" asked Naruto with a huge bump forming on his head. Hinata was already at his side adding ointment on his bump.

"Well good morning to you too Naruto! What are you still doing at home? Maste has been looking for you all morning! Get your butt in gear and move!" Sakura replied, a visible vein almost popping from her forehead.

"I-I'm sorry Sakura-san. He's still here because of me but I promise he'll be at the Godaime's office," whispered a shy Hinata.

"Don't worry Hinata this isn't your fault. This IDIOT should have headed out a long time ago! Get moving Naruto I'll see you later," Sakura finished as she headed out the door. She stopped and stood at his bedroom doorway, "Oh and by the way…lock your doors! Anyone can just come in here! "With that, she walked out, closing the door behind her.

_That idiot…__**Giggle**__…_

"Sakura-chan didn't have to be so mean."

"I'm sorry Na-Naruto-kun…but you should really head to see the Godaime…don't worry I'll clean up here a bit and wait for you"

"Seems so…hmmm looks like I like that idea! I'll be back in a bit Hinata-chan thanks!" He finished with a kiss on her cheek, running to his closet for new clothes, putting on a clean jacket on his way out.

* * *

"Baaaaa-chan! I'm here!" announced Naruto, closing the door behind him. Next to her, Jiraiya was leaning against her desk with a smile on his face.

"Ero-sennin! What are you doing here?"

"I told you to stop calling me that! But errm…that's not why I'm here."

"Then you're here to drink with Baa-chan?"

"Naruto! Jiraiya is here-"

"I'm here because I have chosen my favorite student to take on an all-expense paid trip with me to train!"

"Really? NO WAY! You really chose me? That's awesome! Where are we going? When do we leave?"

"The day after tomorrow for two years"

"That's great and we can eat ramen and we…two…years?"

"Yes two years. We need to go through a lot of training and hopefully we can make time for training to help you control the Kyuubi."

"But…will I really be gone two years? I mean like Hinata-chan…"

"Well I was originally going to take you for 3 years but I kept Hinata in mind…two years is my final decision Naruto. We leave the day after tomorrow at dawn. Don't fall asleep on me now," Jiraiya concluded with a small smile. "Well…my job's done. Looks like I can get a little "research" done before we leave. I'm off! See you in the morning Naruto. Bye Tsunade," he added before leaping out the window.

"You should go let her know Naruto and at least spend time with her now before you leave."

"I will…thanks Baa-chan," he gave a weak smile and headed for the door.

* * *

"Hinata-chan I'm back!" Naruto announced closing the door behind him. Hinata emerged from his room with a shy smile on her face. Naruto had flopped on the couch, and Hinata took a seat next to him.

"How did it go Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata-chan…I don't really know how else to say it.."

HInata's eyes widened, "What happened Naruto-kun?"

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "Ero-sennin told me that the day after tomorrow, I'm off to train with him for two years…it's a special sort of training and he wants me to go with him."

His head hung low the entire time, couldn't bringing himself to look at her. Hinata brought her hand up and placed it over his. Naruto quickly looked over at her, she nodded, giving him a small smile.

"It's okay Na-Naruto-kun…I understand. You have to go for training. We're ninja, we're always moving. I'll miss you…but I'll never forget you Naruto-kun and I-I..I'll be waiting here for you." She said the sentence with a true, sincere caring smile.

_Hinata-chan…_ "Thanks Hinata-chan," he replied, giving her hand a loving squeeze. The rest of the day was just for the two of them.

* * *

Well that's one chapter! I can't really focus because I have another story the sequel to this one and I'm more focused on that one than this one. I hope this one is still good. I hope you guys review. Thanks again!


	22. Chapter 22

Final Chapter! I hope you guys read my other stories as well and please be patient with me as I upload the part 2 to this story which is when Naruto returns from his trip and a little misunderstanding separates Naruto and Hinata for almost 2 months. I hope you guys enjoy the final chapter and here goes!

I Think You Changed

This was it…the big day. Naruto woke up early that morning; the alarm clock read 3:30 AM. He lazily made his way to the bathroom to shower and wash up. Emerging from the bathroom 30 minutes later, Naruto makes his bed, gets dressed, looks into his backpack one more time to see if he missed anything.

_4 AM..I still got time_

Naruto walked into his room again and walked over to the nightstand next to his bed, and picked up the picture of him and Hinata. A small blush appeared on his face as he admired it a bit longer. He paused and took it to his bag, deciding to take the picture with him. As he put it in, he heard a knock on the door.

_At this hour? Ero-sennin said to meet him at the gates, nothing about my house…_

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming!" Naruto made his way to the front door and when he opened it, his jaw dropped in shock.

"Hi-Hinata-chan? Wh-What are you doing here? It's really early and dark out! You walked all the way over here? Are you ok? Is something wrong what happened?"

Hinata let out a small giggle and walked closer to him, placing a small good morning kiss on his cheek. "Good morning Naruto-kun. I brought you over some breakfast and I hoped to see you at least one more time before you left…have you um...had breakfast yet?"

"No I mean no I haven't! I would love that very much Hinata-chan!"

He let her in, both walking o the kitchen. "Wow what's that smell? It's good!"

"It's your favorite Naruto-kun," she replied with a small smile.

"Ha! You know anything you cook is my favorite!" she blushed at his comment lifting the lid of the bento. Inside there was rice, small octopus shaped sausage, and a side of ramen.

"HInata-chan…is this really for me?" His mouth began to water at the food in front of him.

"Ha-Hai. I made it early and I hoped to catch you before you left…I hope you like it"

"Like it? I LOVE IT!" he responded as he gobbled it all down. She smiled as he finished his meal.

"Thanks HInata-chan that was good! Oh here," he said as he handed her a key.

"A key Na-Naruto-kun?" she looked down at it in her hand.

"Yeah it's an extra key to my apartment! I got it made after I dropped you off last night. Whenever you wanna come over or just hangout, you're free to do as you please HInata-chan! This is your house too you know," he added as a matter-of-factly. Hinata blushed at the last sentence.

"Did you clean up Naruto-kun?"

"Heheheh..well not really. I kinda left a mess in my room from packing last night."

"I'll stay and clean it Naruto-kun," she responded with a smile.

He let out a sad smile," So this is it…huh Hinata-chan?"

"Ha-Hai…" she looked at his face and noticed how sad he looked. She couldn't believe her own shyness didn't stop her. She crashed into his arms, her face buried in his orange jacket.

"I'll miss you Naruto-kun."

"Me too Hinata-chan," he replied, wrapping his arms around her. "I promise to come back safe and sound! He said finishing with a smile. He looked down and saw a blush spread across her face, slowly leaning closer to him.

_HInata-chan…_

He helped her close the space between the two, and held each other close. They pulled apart, both blushing and trying to get some air.

"I'll be right here waiting for you Na-Naruto-kun."

"Thanks Hinata-chan…you'll always be with me right here!" he replies putting his hand over his heart. He looks at her one more time before he picks up his backpack. He leans in closer one more time, this time their faces only a few centimeters apart, "I love you." He said in a husky voice before giving her one more goodbye kiss. He pulled apart and she replied with a blush, "I..I-I love you too."

He let out a small and Hinata did as well. She looked over to the clock on her right that read, 5:09 AM.

"Na-Naruto-kun! It's already past 5 you don't want to be late"

"CRAP! I have to go!" he put on his backpack and dashed towards the door, HInata following. He looked back at her one more time and gave her a thumbs up "I'll train hard and when I come back, I'll be stronger than now! Bye Hinata-chan!" He said as he ran down the steps to the village

Hinata stood outside watching him until he was out from her sight. She held the key closer to her chest. _I hope you're training goes well and I hope for your safe return. I love you Naruto-kun and I'm going to train hard until you return..until then…Naruto-kun…_

Naruto ran as fast as he could to meet Jiraiya at the gates. As he ran, only one though remained in his head. After all he went through, after everything that happened during his and Hinata's relationship from when fighting Neji to confessing to the current time of him running as fast as he could to not get scolded by his master in the cool morning air, the one thought lingering through his head brought a huge grin to his face.

_I never did get to answer your question before you were carried off after fighting Neji Hinata-chan..._

He could see Jiraiya standing looking off in his direction, waiting for Naruto to show. A real, eager smile appeared on his face as he ran up to his master's side and began to walk out of the village gates. Jiraiya looked down at his student with a small smile on his face, which Naruto responded to with a nod. Jiraiya smiled once more and ruffled his hair, passing the village gates.

_Maybe no one else will say it, but in my eyes..._

Naruto looked onward to his adventures and wondering what training awaited him. He closed his eyes, enjoying the crisp air that suddenly blew past the two shinobi and opened the to reveal blue orbs shinning with hope and determination._  
_

_I Think You Changed._

* * *

Well that's it for this story! Thank you for everyone's support! Thanks for sticking by to the very end! I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll try harder to post up faster! Thank you! Look forward to the sequel!


End file.
